The Wild West
by SilverStarlight7
Summary: Follows the adventures of Ed and the rest of the fullmetal crew as he embarks upon a journey across the wild west.
1. The Story

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Every Story has its Beginning

* * *

_He was an elderly man of around 85 and to honest he had heard his share of stories, but this was by far his favorite. This story had been passed down for several genertaions._

_Today really wasn't all that different, he was staying with his grandson only when a storm overhead knocked out the power. His teenage grandson put up quite the rebellion. "Well m'boy I don't think the power will return until morning."_

_His grandson stared at his grandfather in horror, "You mean I'm stuck with you and no TV?"_

_The old man laughed a deep and hearty laugh, "Ha-ha yes you're stuck with me. Now about this TV situation you just forget about it. We don't need that to have a good time!"_

_His grandson's face widened with disbelief, he may be young but he was not stupid._

"_We're doomed! Grandpa there's nothing to do, we'll die of boredom!" _

_His grandpa shook his head for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Ah yes nothing to do, well that sounds just right for a night of relaxing. You know back in my day we would have given anything to have 'nothing to do' as you have so cleverly pointed out."_

"_Well then grandpa people back in your day were weird."_

_He shook his head ruefully at the young boy; the ability of kids to spout off anything and everything that crossed their minds was very interesting._

_Looking thoughtfully to the sky the man finally got a twinkle in his eye as he turned back to look at the boy in front of him. "Well I believe this would be a perfect time to tell you a story."_

_Looking skeptically at him the boy spoke, "Hmm I don't know grandpa. What's this story about?"_

"_This story is set back in the days of the wild west. Back then days were a lot harder than they are today. In fact this story takes place in one of the most famous western towns, Dodge City South Dakota. But I suppose if you don't want to hear this we could always pass the time with some scrabble or you know my toenails could use a trimming..." _

_This last statement sent shudders down the boy's body, "Ok…deal story it is."_

"_Well then where do I begin? Ah yes our story begins at the Long Branch saloon."_

Dodge City, Kansas 

Edward Elric rode into town the dust flying up in his wake. His horse which was nearly exhausted from their long journey gladly came to a hault outside of the familiar saloon. Ed heaved a sigh as he approached the Long Branch saloon, here he was sure to be greeted by the old gang. Tying up his horse he stepped up on the porch and pushed his way through the swinging gates of the doorway. He only got about halfway in before a loud voice broke the silence that claimed the bar every time a stranger seemed to walk through its doors.

"Well well well look at what the cat dragged in."

Ed turned to face Sheriff Mustang sitting in a chair his feet resting on the table in front of him. Before he could retort a girls voice spoke to him from behind the bar.

"The usual kid?" Riza smiled in his direction.

Hearing his nickname sealed the deal. Ed smiled, he was finally home. "Of course, how's business been for ya Hawkeye?"

Her smile faltered slightly as she glanced at Roy out of the corner of her eye. "Well we have had a few…uh…unwanted guests, but really I can't complain."

Havoc who was stocking the bar raised his head, his face contemplative. "Perhaps if we got some of them fine misses to come here we might boost our sales."

Riza rolled her eyes, "Good lord Havoc we already have the usual ones hanging around and that's more than enough."

Both Mustang and Havocs eyes wandered over to where the girls were reeling in their latest catch for the night. However Ed was quite certain if they had let their eyes wander over to where Riza was standing they might have picked their jaws up off the floor to avoid the daggers that were shooting from her eyes.

One of the girls noticed the attention and made her way over to Ed. "Edward the kid your back! We've missed you!" She gave a very pouty face, "When are you gonna let us have some fun with ya." Her baby talk and flirtatious eye battings had no effect on his thick scull. Ed just stared at her in confusion, "Do I know you?"

With a little "Hmpf." She maneuvered herself over to Roy who was much more receptive. Her lips curled up into a mischievous grin, "Oh Sheriff I've been so bad! How can I pay my debt to society?"

"_Ugh Grandpa really I don't need to hear that kind of stuff come out of your mouth."_

_His grandpa laughed "Now be patient there's more to it than that. Oh and don't be too quick to judge the ladies in this story because there just happens to be one very important gal who I have yet to introduce."_

_Slightly intrigued the boy let out a sigh, "Fine finish the story."_

Hawkeye spoke softly, "Eh gag me please."

Edward slammed his money down on the table next to Roy, "We'll see just how lucky you are this time around."

Shooing away the disappointed girls Roy sat up straight in his chair. "So you're back in town for less than an hour and already you wanna loose it all?"

Scowling Edward slumped down in the chair, "Just deal me in, ok?"

A few hours later the girls had dragged the seduced men upstairs leaving the sound of piano and drunken singing below. Edward lay face down on the table his pockets empty.

"Well that's all I got, but I reckon yous' a cheater."

Mustang slugged down his whiskey his smirk growing by the second, "Ha-ha kid I told ya you was gonna loose and you know I aint no cheater." Mustang pointed to the badge on his chest, "I'm a man of the law."

Edward grunted a response of distaste and took to finishing his glass.

The darkness from outside pulled his attention away from his disastrous defeat. Something about the nights silence was unnerving. It wasn't long until the sound of hooves on the ground were followed by the clanking of spurs hitting the hardwood of the porch. Ed jerked his head up in suspicion. The room which had once been bustling with drunken laughter and singing came to an abrupt halt as the shadow of a cowboy walked through the swinging doors. Strangers around these parts were not something that should be taken lightly especially that late hour. Here bullets took the place of compromise. Ed watched as Roy sat up straight, shifting slightly so that his hand fell onto the handle of his gun.

The stranger stood in the doorway for a moment their hat placed conveniently to hide their face.

Ed would later feel embarrassed that this was his first reaction but he couldn't help himself. 'This guy is even shorter than I am.'

His ego boasted somewhat by the height difference Ed stood up, "Hey we don't like strangers around here, you best be going right back where you came from."

The man stood there for several seconds until he reached his hand up to his hat.

A couple of audible gasps filled the air as the man pulled off his hat shaking out long golden locks and revealing beautiful blue eyes.

"_Hey gramps I don't get it you mean this cowboy was a girl?"_

"_Well by all accounts she wasn't just any girl…"_

The girl's looks caused a few woof whistles and hollers in her direction. Ed's jaw dropped to the floor this wasn't a cowboy at all, it was a girl. Obviously annoyed with the unwanted attention she jammed the hat back on her head as she turned to the bar, "Whiskey please."

Wanting to get a rise out of Ed Roy yelled over to him, "I believe this fine young lady just rejected you kid." His words were followed by a chorus of laughter.

One of the gentlemen in the back hollered at her, "Hey there hunny why don't you come over here I'll get you a drink."

The girl didn't respond to their calls, but that didn't stop them.

Another man in the corner spoke in a rather gruff voice his words slurring over one another, "Ohhh yous a pretty lil thang arnt ya? Why dontcha juss come on owva here, daddy will show ya a reals good time."

His last words seemed to jolt her from her calm because in a few seconds she had made her way over to the table and had him pinned to the wall her gun pressed to the middle of his forehead, "Now sir that aint no way to speak to a lady now is it."

The man seemed rather intrigued by her, "Well now you aint dressed like no lady." He began to run his hands up her legs.

The girl cocked her gun. "Just try it."

Sheriff Mustang stepped up behind her, "Now you don't wanna do that."

She retracted the gun into her belt, "You're not worth it anyways." With that she slammed some money on the counter for her drink and walked out.

Edward stared after her, his heart racing. Acting on instinct he ran out after her. Once he was outside he searched the area but there was no sign of her. Before he could search any more he felt the cold barrel of a gun on his temple.

Her voice suited her beauty well, but he could tell she was trying to be tough." What do you want?"

Ed put his hands up his voice low, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to know your name."

Something about this kid character seemed to draw her in as she pulled away the gun. Putting away her gun she stared into his amber eyes. "Why do you need to know my name?"

Almost as if on cue he realized what it was, "Winry?"

Winry's eyes widen slightly, "How do you know my name?"

Edward stared at her his face turning in a huge smile, "Winry Rockbell!" He whistled softly, "You sure have grown up."

Caught off guard Winry stared at him desperate to understand how he knew her, "Do I know you?"

The kid kept smiling, "Our families traveled here from Missouri together, don't you remember?"

Winry began to back up her face unreadable. "I'm sorry that's not my name, I don't know you."

Ed just stared at her as she began to back away from him. He was positive it was her; he couldn't believe he didn't see it before. This was his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. "Win what are you doing? Don't you remember, it's me Ed!"

He could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes as she turned quickly grabbing her horse's reigns as she jumped effortlessly onto its back. "I'm sorry you must be thinking of someone else."

Before he could say anything she nudged her horse and took off into the night.

Edward remained in the wake of her dust his expression befitting someone just punched to the face. He suddenly was well aware of why his heart was racing. "Winry Rockbell, I never thought we'd meet again…"

* * *

A western FMA

I thought it was a good idea

Haha

~Amy


	2. Wanted: Dead or Alive

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wanted Dead-or-Alive**

* * *

Winry let the wind dry her tears as she rode off into the darkness. Her heart was still racing from her encounter at the saloon. She never went into town and the events that had just occurred were a bitter reminder of why. The men were lude and the memories were harsh. She never imagined that this kid character was actually Edward Elric…her Edward Elric. There was too much history there to ignore, the only thing she could think of was to run or in her case ride. Sure enough as she approached the top of the hill she saw the lantern light shimmer in the distance. She gently nudged the heels of her boots into her horse's side to sprint the last stretch of the road home.

After her parents death she and her grandma had taken to raising some of the most renowned horses in the west. They had also tended a good sized herd of sheep which were the pride of her grandma complete with their dog Den by her side. They weren't always alone there had been two brothers but they had left long ago. But no matter how much time had passed she always felt that there was something missing.

She slipped off of her horse leading him to the stable. Jumping onto the top of the door to his stall she sat down letting her legs dangle over the edge. With a deep sigh she began stroking his head, her mind lost in deep thought. She remembered it as if it was yesterday; those days in Missouri. The days before the lust of the west had pulled them from their happy homes and dragged them headfirst into the dangers of the west. The Wild West where the law was more of a guideline and the greed and envy of men ran rampant. She hated that she lived her life in fear. Fear that they could lose their ranch, fear of losing her grandma, and a deep rooted fear that she would never love again. The chill of the night air finally got to her as she jumped down from the stall and began to walk towards the house.

Once inside she quietly made her way to her room careful to not wake her grandma. Their house was quite large for the two of them, but then again it had once held a family…her family.

As she lit the candle in her room she stared at the poster on her wall. There in the dark, illuminated by the flickering of the candle's fire was the face of the man who had taken her parents from her. The poster read plain as day: Wanted man under the alias of Scar. Bounty for his capture dead or alive 100,000. Winry felt hot tears slip from her eyes as the image on the poster began to blur. A deep burning feeling of hatred bubbled up in her stomach as she replayed the incident over and over in her mind.

_Mr. Rockbell wiped the sweat from his brow, "Phew, it's done!"_

_Winry squealed excitedly at his side, "Daddy does this mean we can keep more horses?"_

_He scooped the little girl up into his arms as he admired his handiwork on the barn. "You are such a smart gal, that's exactly what it means." _

_The moment between father and daughter was cut short by Dens loud barks. Mr. Rockbell set her down, "Hmm seems like something's spookin the dog again. Hey ma what's up with your dog?"_

_Granny Pinako stared off into the distance her face suddenly changing from annoyance to curiosity. She pulled the pipe from her mouth, "It looks like a group of men over the horizon."_

_Sure enough a group of about ten men were riding in, the dust cloud marking their approach. Mr. Rockbell looked down at his daughter, "Win hunny go back in the house ok."_

_Winry stared off at the horizon her curiosity ready to explode, "But daddy…"_

_He looked at her sternly, "Winry Rockbell in the house, now."_

_Her face turning sour she stomped her way into the house. Once inside she immediately ran to the window where she could keep an eye on what was happening._

_The men rode in, but it was apparent even from inside the house that many of them were severely wounded. _

_Granny grabbed the shot gun from beside her rocking chair and glared at the men, "Now we don't want no trouble round here, ya here? You go right back where you came from."_

_One of the men slid off his horse and fell to his knees, "Please we were almost killed by some of them damn engines."_

_Granny still looked skeptical as she stared at them, "I aint seen no Indians round these parts, you wont get anywhere with lies."_

_He looked pleadingly back and forth from where Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell stood. "Please, please help us we can give you money."_

_Before Granny could retort Mrs. Rockbell had stepped forward sending her a warning look. "Well it's a miracle that you came here because my husband and I are doctors." It really wasn't in her nature to turn down anyone who asked for help._

_Mr. Rockbell followed suit, "Alright lets get you inside."_

_Winry ran around the house gathering items that her mother and father shouted for. Granny sat in her rocking chair outside smoking her pipe, still a little weary of these strangers._

_The couple set to work but the man in the worst condition was fading fast. Sarah tried to comfort the man while her husband worked. After a couple of hours the men where bandaged up and fed. The apparent leader of the group had an X-like scar on his face; he took off his hat and walked towards Mrs. Rockbell. "I thank ya ma' am," he nodded his head towards the rest of the family, "I thank all of you kind folk for helping us. We won't intrude upon you good folk for much longer."_

_Granny seemed to have finally let her guard down just a little as she raised her eyebrows in their direction. "I won't have it. It is almost sun down; you boys are better off sleeping here tonight and leaving in the morning."_

_The men looked nervously at one another. Scar finally spoke, "We appreciate it, but we must keep moving."_

_With that the men thanked the family one more time before they took off into the sunset._

_That night Mr. Rockbell carried a sleeping Winry up to her bed. Her mother followed behind him to tuck her in. "Goodnight sweetie."_

_Mr. Rockbell kissed her on the forehead, "Night Win."_

_That was the last time she would ever see them, alive._

_The sound of raised voices downstairs woke Winry from her sleep. Still rubbing the sleep from her eyes she walked to the staircase to see the same man from the group that her parents had taken care of._

_Scar was screaming at the couple his hands covered in blood. "YOU ROTTEN NO GOOD LIARS! YOU SOLD US OUT TO GOVERNMENT DIDN'T YOU?!"_

_Mr. Rockbell was standing in front of his wife his face twisted in confusion, "What are you talking about? We haven't done anything, why would we sell you out to the government?"_

_Scar kept screaming as he pulled his pistol from its holder, "THEY'RE ALL DEAD AND ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU TOLD THEM WHERE WE WERE HEADING DIDN'T YOU?" _

_Mr. Rockbell shielded his wife from the crazed man, "Now lets talk this out, we didn't do any such thing."_

_Scars voice became a little quieter but the calmness of his tone held an eerie ring to it. "What's done is done, now this is equivalent exchange for what your actions have done."_

_Winry's cries were muffled by her grandmother's hand over her mouth as several shots were fired down below. Granny pulled her back into her room where they waited in silence until they could hear the sounds of his horse travel further and further away from them. Winry had never seen her grandmothers face so pale as she spoke in a half whisper, half cry. "Winry stay here, don't come down until I come get you. Do you understand?"_

_Winry nodded her head the tears still falling down her face._

_Granny knew from the moment she had heard the gunshots what had happened. Her son and his wife now lay in a puddle of blood, their only crime being their good hearts._

Winry continued to stare at the poster, she had later learned that the group of men where notorious bank robbers. But as she stared into the face of the cold blooded killer she felt a deep hate as the tears streamed down her face, "They never told, they didn't know. How could you take my parents away from me for the wrong reasons?"

Edward leaned against the wall of the sheriff's office his thoughts on her. Finally Mustang walked out, "Hey kid you looking for me?"

Still lost in thought he continued to gaze out at the street his eyes unfocused.

Mustang waved a hand in front of his face, "Hey Elric I'm talking to ya."

Ed shook his head, "Oh yeah sorry sheriff I got a lot on my mind."

"More like a girl." His lips turned up into a grin, "Ha ha I'm right aren't I? It's that dangerous little gal who came into the saloon last night huh?"

Annoyed at the idea of Mustang getting a reason to tease him some more Ed focused his attention on why he was there in the first place. "I hear the bounty on Scar went up."

Roy glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey Kid you listen here, you're a fine bounty hunter I'll give ya that but you ain't ready to take on Scar. He's been wanted for quite some time now." His face crunched up while he became lost in thought, "Hmm come to think of it, it was almost what…15 years ago that his gang was brought down by the government."

Edwards face had gone slightly pale as he remembered that night, the night that had changed everything. "That was the same night that he killed those two doctors."

Mustang sighed, "Yeah I remember that, what a tragedy. I think they had a little girl at the time, poor thing I wonder what ever happened to her." Roy must have noticed the change in Ed's face when he brought up the girl. The wheels turning in his head he stared closely at Ed, "Did you know her?"

Edward looked away quickly, "Yeah I did…"

* * *

My brother made fun of me after he read this

He said that I make them talk like hillbillies not cowboys

Little brothers are annoying

Hahaha

Amy


	3. Never Forgotten

* * *

**Chapter 3: Never Forgotten**

* * *

Of course he knew her, how could he ever forget that girl. But as he stood next to the sheriff his thoughts strayed back to the times when they were the best of friends. He winced in memory of all the pain. Why couldn't the past just die? Even as he tried to block it out it always seemed to surface.

_Ed had his hand clamped over her mouth afraid that she might give away their hiding spot. He looked apologetically at her trying to hide the fear in his own mind. She was shivering slightly as they watched for the coast to clear. _

_A group of military men had come to Edward's house apparently looking for something or someone. Ed and Al's mother had quickly ushered them to hide in the barn before she left to go to her husband's side. Al had tried to follow her but Ed had held him back._

_Ed hissed at his younger brother, "Al stop, mom said to wait here!"_

_Al looked upset as he walked back to his brother's side crouching down with them to peer out the small hole in the barn wall. The sound of gunshots rang through the air and Winry burst into sobs, the memories of her parents flashing through her eyes. Ed grabbed her into a hug his own eyes filling with tears. The three of them sat crouched down in the barn the sounds of quiet crying filling the air. The soldiers who had come into the house had suddenly burst forth from the front door following Ed and Al's father. Hoenheim had jumped on his horse and with one last look over his shoulder rode off into the sunset. The men were hot on his tail. After what seemed like hours Ed stood up taking charge. "Al you stay here with Win I'm going out there." Even in his 8 year old mind he had a strange feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. He knew that his mother had promised to come and get them when the coast was clear, but the men had left hours ago. There was also the question of his father. Horrible thoughts were running through his head, why would the soldiers shoot them? Was his father a bad man that they were looking for? He slowly opened the front door of the small farmhouse the floorboards squeaking beneath his feet. As he looked at the sight before him he felt the floor move unnaturally as his body crumpled to ground. The sight of his mother's blood was enough to take him down in one dizzying fall. _

_He felt something wet on his face as his eyes opened. A mop of blonde hair was on his chest her tears covering his face. When she noticed his eyes opening she sobbed even harder her tiny hands gripping at his shirt. He couldn't be sure where he was or how he got there until he saw Al's body cowering next to his mothers. The sounds of cries ravaged the air sending chills through his body. Gathering his strength he knew he had to be strong, he just had to be. Pulling the two from the house Ed and Al walked hand in hand with Winry back to her house. _

_Granny was about to scold Winry for coming back so late when she noticed the tears and blood that stained the three young children. Her mouth hung open as Winry rushed forward sobbing into her grandmother's arms. Pinako looked at Ed for some answers._

_Ed looked up tearfully, "Mom won't wake up."_

_Once Granny returned from their house she had forbidden them to ever go back there, the pain evident on her face. Later that day the sheriff had talked to the kids his voice soothing but strict. The officials couldn't be sure what the military was doing there and to the boy's dismay they couldn't rule out the possibility that thier father could have been the one to shoot their mother. Ed tried to remember his fathers face as he had turned to leave. The sight of his mother's body kept entering his mind making it impossible to remember if he had been laughing or crying. Months later a report confirmed that their father had become a member of a newly formed bank robbing group, one that was led by the notorious murderer Scar. _

_At the age of 15 Ed decided it was time, he had to find his father. He needed to know the truth and after much denial he couldn't hide it any longer. His feelings for Winry had grown so much so that he had debated whether he wanted to leave at all. However both he and Alphonse had agreed after much thought that they should be the ones to find their father. The only problem was how to tell Winry. _

_Al had a knowing look on his face, "Brother I think you should be the one to tell her." There was a deep sadness eteched across his face. "I know how you feel about her and I know she feels the same, its only right that you tell her first."_

_Ed blushed furiously, "No, that's not it and we're just friends." His eyes glazed over, "I can't tell her Al."_

_His younger brother started to glare at him, "Brother we have to tell her that we're leaving, we can't just go…"_

_For the first time since the day of their mothers death Al saw tears in his brother's eyes._

"_You don't think I know that? Al we cant tell her that we are going after our father, especially when she knows he's with Scar. If she knew the danger we would be in it would only hurt her more. No its better if she hates us for leaving…that way she can move on and live a happy life without waiting for us to return."_

_After much bickering Al finally gave in, it was decided that they would leave that night._

_As Ed tried to lead his horse from the barn a quiet voice stopped him in his tracks. "You're leaving aren't you?"_

_Ed couldn't face her as he tugged the horse's reigns making his way out of the barn. He knew she was following him, he could hear her crying. Al who was already on his horse waiting outside the barn shifted uneasily as he watched Winry look back and forth between them. "You two were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"_

_When neither of them answered her she started to scream, "Answer me!"_

_Ed walked over to her his amber eyes hard as he managed to choke out the words he would regret over and over. "Forget about us Win, just as we will forget about you."_

_With that they rode off into the night trying to forget the pain. _

"Hey kid, you been drinking already it's barely noon?"

Ed snapped his attention back to Mustang. "Nah I'm just thinking bout something."

Mustang looked thoughtfully at him, "Well anyways if that girl ain't yours then I think I'll pay her a little visit." He gave a cocky grin as he straightened his badge waiting for Ed's response. However when it didn't come Roy turned to face Ed his expression curious. It was apparent Ed hadn't heard a single word he had said.

As if on cue riding into town her hair flying out behind her was just the girl he had been thinking about. He had struggled relentlessly to leave her once, but as he gazed upon her blue eyes he knew in that moment he didn't have the strength to do it again.

Winry stopped her horse in front of the two men her mind made up. She couldn't just forget them as they had her. Jumping off her horse she walked over to Ed her face unreadable. Before he could say something she slapped him clear across the face leaving behind a long red mark. Mustang stared at her in complete awe.

"It's good to see you Ed."

* * *

haha Ed had that coming

Sorry this is so short

and that I haven't updated in awhile

I will try to put out the next chapter real soon!

Amy


	4. A Bounty Hunters Journey

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Bounty Hunters Journey

* * *

Mustang quietly left the two to themselves. He could feel the tension building in the air and decided it was time he bowed out.

Ed rubbed the spot where she had slapped him, his face forming a frown. "Hey what was that for?"

Winry raised an eyebrow her blue eyes suddenly averting his, "Ed what do you want me to say? Did you honestly believe that you could come back into my life and act like nothing happened? Are you going to pretend you didn't say what you said and do what you did?" She sighed heavily when he didn't answer. "Edward there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't try and figure out why you left, and there wasn't a time when I didn't blame myself. I actually thought that maybe I was holding you guys back from doing what you wanted to do, but now I know what you two were up to." Her eyes flashed with anger. "Just tell me something…was it worth it?" She shook her head slowly when he didn't answer. "Some things never change." With that she walked briskly past him through the doors of the sheriff's building.

Ed turned his eyes down to the ground his stupid plan had worked; clearly she was mad at him. Her words rang a harsh truth that he had run from ever since he had left. So there they were, two people stuck in a world of regret.

Desperate to rid herself of her painful thoughts Winry walked quickly into the sheriff's station. He had hurt her with her words on that day, but seeing him again at the saloon the other night had dragged up so many emotions she didn't know where to begin. 'So for now I'll just have to be strong.'

Drawing a piece of paper out of her pocket she slammed a map down onto the sheriff's desk. "I heard y'all had a run in with Scar's gang last month. So for the sake of getting your money back and saving me some time why don't you point out which way he went."

Mustang sat back in his chair observing the young girl. "Miss Rockbell I don't believe your granny would be too pleased to hear you've gone and run after trouble."

Deciding this was going nowhere Winry knew she had to pull out her trick card. She slowly slipped off her coat and started to fan herself with her hat, tossing her hair behind her. "Why Sheriff I don't go looking for trouble…trouble finds me." It was hard being a girl in the west; she knew she would be forced to use this card when dealing with men like him.

Mustang sat up in his chair his eyebrows raised, "Well if its trouble you're looking for I think I have some upstairs…"

Winry stopped fanning herself her patience run out. Slamming the hat back on her head she dropped her act at once. "Sheriff we both know I'm only going after that man." She pointed to map again, "All you need to do is tell me where he went."

Roy sighed wearily, "Miss I'm only gonna tell ya what I told that kid. Don't mess with this guy. Really you of all people should know what he's capable of."

Winry clenched her jaw, "All I know is that the man responsible for the death of my parents is riding around robbing banks without any resistance." Irritated by his lack of cooperation she stood up leaving the room. She stormed out the door but was thrown off as she felt a hand grab her wrist. Turning swiftly she managed to surprise the man who had grabbed her by sending them both flying to the ground. Their bodies crashed into the horse's water trough drenching them from head to toe. Winry groaned as a pain shot through her back; however her gaze was glued on the figure who was straddling her blocking out the harsh sun. Shielding her eyes from the sun she felt a blush stain her cheeks as she realized Ed had fallen on her. Ed's face was inches from hers the water droplets in his hair dripping onto her forehead. She quickly shoved him off of her as she tried to stand up. The pain in her back seared through her veins causing her to sit back down. Ed wearily offered his hand to her his voice soft, "Win I'm sorry, here grab my hand."

Without warning she felt her hand rise to meet his. She silently cursed herself for letting her heart lead instead of her head. Ed started to laugh once she was standing.

Winry turned her death glare on him before letting him have it. "You find this funny?"

But even as those words left her mouth she felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards. Ed's hair was sticking out in strange angles making his appearance resemble that of a crazy man. She could still feel her cheeks burning as she stared at him, his face mirroring hers. Winry tried to wring out her long golden locks but the pain in her back seared again causing her to lose her balance. Bracing herself for a fall she shut her eyes tightly. When the ground never came she slowly opened them to find Ed's arms around her.

His eyes filled with worry as he looked her over, "You hit your back pretty hard, here let me take you home."

Winry quickly pulled away from him fearing that if she didn't her heart would betray her again. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

In that moment Ed wanted to say everything and anything he had ever felt for her. The look in her eyes along with her wet hair and red cheeks made him falter. God he wanted to tell her how badly he had missed her and how he had done it all to keep her safe. But that's the thing about wanting; he was always wanting something that he could never have.

Winry felt her clothes cling uncomfortably to her body as she stood there soaked in the middle of town. She finally snapped out from the gaze of his eyes. She coed gently to her horse before she mounted him; trying in vain to hide the pain from showing on her face as the ache in her back reared its head again. Before she could ride off his words grabbed her attention.

"Come with me."

She gazed back at him confusion etched in her eyes. "What?"

"You heard me right, come with me. Your looking for Scar aren't you?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "Yes…but why…?"

"Well I'm headin' after him; I have a feeling he's headed further west. So are ya in or out?"

Winry wanted to say no and still be mad at him but he was reading her like a book. "Why would I go with you? You kid are trouble."

Ed let his trademark grin stretch across his face, "You used to always be up for adventures Win what happened to ya? You turn into a lady or something while I was gone?"

Winry swallowed hard, "No I grew up Ed, I struggled with my granny year after year to keep our ranch. But your right you wouldn't know would you because you and Al had your own plans. I just never understood why I couldn't be part of them. So don't you go and try to pretend that you care about me." Pulling the reigns tight she voiced her desire to get as far away from him as possible before she lost her nerve. "Giddy up."

Ed put his hand to his head cursing his stupidity. 'First I get slapped, and then I manage to hurt her again as well as bring up the mistakes of my past. Great one Ed, you sure know how to fix your problems.'

The next day Ed stuffed the last of his equipment into the bag attached to his horse's saddle. Al watched his brother pack up slowly and he knew he was waiting for her; hoping that maybe just maybe she would come. Al secretly smiled his brother could be so thick sometimes. "I talked to her yesterday brother. She was pretty darn pissed at you."

Ed narrowed his eyes, "Thanks Al, I had no idea."

But Al was enjoying the moment far too much to be affected by his words. "You shouldn't leave just yet."

Ed wearily turned around, "Listen Al if I don't leave now I may never catch up to him. Now I told you to stay here and look out for granny and Winry. You know as well as I do that lately this town has been attracting the rough crowd. If they find out that there's a young girl and her granny living all by themselves, well…"

"Well what?"

Ed turned startled to find Winry walking silently up to him, her horse trailing slightly behind her. He tried to produce a response but Al interrupted him as he rushed forward engulfing the girl in a grand hug. "Don't worry Win I'll take care of your horses and help out granny while you're gone."

Winry smiled at him. "Thank you Al."

Ed stood rooted to the spot stunned by their little conversation. "Wait what? Winry you're coming with me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You did ask me, didn't you?"

"I did, but I thought you weren't coming?"

Winry shook her head, "I never said I wasn't going and for the record I'm just joining ya because you know where he's headed."

Not wanting to contradict her at that moment Ed took their moment of silence to bid Al farewell. Winry followed suit before she and Ed took off towards the western horizon. Once they could no longer see the town behind them Ed broke the silence. "From here on out things aren't gonna be easy, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Since when have things ever been easy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_And so they had embarked upon a dangerous journey."_

"_Wait grandpa I'm lost. Didn't that kid character leave the girl to protect her in the first place, why would he take her with him?"_

_His grandpa laughed softly, "Well you can't stop the wind from blowing. I don't think he could have left her even if he had wanted to. That's the thing about loving someone like that; it's not just something you can easily forget."_

_His grandson looked more confused than ever before. "Wow gramps you managed to make it even more confusing."_

"_You're absolutely right; love has certainly always been a confusing matter." _

* * *

Bare with me on this

Sorry this chapter was rather dull

Until next time

Amy


	5. Venom and Destruction

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Venom and Destruction

* * *

Ed gazed at the setting sun sighing slightly, "Looks like we better set up camp before it gets dark." Dismounting his horse he couldn't help but notice the way her hair came alive in the wake of the red sphere setting in the sky, her eyes mirroring the fiery sunset. His attention however was soon drawn to his horse's reluctance to follow him. He jerked at the reigns again, "Come on Black Jack." The horse whined at his pleas.

Winry couldn't help the smile that slowly drew across her face as Ed's temper began to flare at Black Jacks clear disobedience. It was then that Winry's eyes caught the source of his whines. Just as he reared back from Ed in protest Winry screamed, "Ed behind you!"

Behind him coiled in a heap its head raised at the intruders sat a rather large plains rattlesnake. The horse's sudden movement shook it from its calm as it struck forward its fangs bared.

Before Ed could react he saw the snake's fangs head straight at his outstretched arm but before it could make contact he was thrown to the ground by a blond blur. Groaning slightly he let out a cry as he watched the snake slither away. Lying on top of him was Winry tears in her eyes as she gripped her arm. With a horrible sense of shock he noticed the bloody marks on her arm where the snake had bitten her. He quickly picked himself up, "Winry why did you…?"

Her breath was coming out in short gasps as her heartbeat slowed. Her mind seemed to become hazy as she tried to think logically. She had no idea what had triggered her to push him out of the way but she knew if she didn't act quickly she would be in trouble. She could feel her strength draining as her body went limp into his arms. "Ed…inside my bag…" Before she could get the words out her eyes closed sending her into a dreamless sleep.

Ed could still feel her heartbeat as her eyes shut. Laying her gently on the ground he ran over to her belongings and ripped through her bag. He spotted medical bandages and felt a rush of love towards her parents and granny for raising such a smart girl. Carefully taking her arm he tightly bandaged the spot trying to stop the spread of the venom. He had traveled in this area before, so he knew that the nearest town was miles away. Working quickly to finish bandaging her arm he knew he had to find help and fast. With a commanding voice he ordered his horse to kneel, and much to his surprise and relief the horse knelt down low enough that he could get on with her still cradled in his arms. He kicked his heels into the back of the animal silently praying that there was enough time.

A sense of relief finally flooded through him as he caught sight of fires off in the distance. As he came closer he came face to face with a group of warriors obviously trying to stop outsiders from coming into their village. Ed pleaded with them hoping that they might be able to help him. They spoke to each other as they kept their eyes locked on him their weapons raised in his direction. Finally a younger looking warrior stepped forward. "You are not welcome here."

Ed slipped off his horse, Winry's arms wrapped around his neck lifelessly. "Please, I'll do anything. Please just help her." His eyes searched for any sign of understanding but it didn't come. The young warrior eyed him suspiciously, he turned his head slightly to speak in his native tongue to the rest of warriors before he jerked his head back towards the village, "Come."

Ed was unsure whether or not his sudden understanding was a stroke of good fortune or a trap. But as he looked down into Winry's pale face he realized he had no other options. The young warrior motioned him to follow as he walked further and further into the village. He could feel the pairs of eyes that followed him as he carried Winry in his arms. They were finally led to a woman older than time itself; her face was wrinkled with years of age and her eyes full of wisdom as she studied the spot of the snake bite. She began to mumble foreign words and then disappeared inside her tent. The young warrior took Winry from his arms and laid her down beside the old woman. Ed was about to protest when he was consumed with a horrible sense of dread. 'What if she didn't make it through this? It was his fault, he shouldn't have brought her with him and she definitely shouldn't have shielding him.' Swallowing hard he sat down quietly next to her as the old woman rummaged about through her herbs grabbing things here and there. As he stared intensely at Winry silently begging her to at least open her eyes the voice of the young warrior behind him startled him.

"She has strong spirit, she will be fine."

Ed couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he remembered her pulling a gun out on the lude man at the saloon as well as her carefully aimed slap to his face. "She sure does." Desperate to get his mind from assuming the worst about her condition he tried to change the subject. "So how did you learn English so well?"

"My mother was used as a guide for some settlers out in this area." His mouth began to form a frown. "My father was a white man so I grew up hearing both languages."

Ed looked rather confused and for some reason his lack of a moral compass at the moment contributed to him asking a rather rude question. "Was your father able to join your tribe?"

The warrior's face contorted, "No the man used my mother and left."

Ed fell back silenced by his words; he knew all too well the wrath of a missing father.

He turned to face Ed his eyes piercing his, "Your eyes, I can see it. Revenge can only be truly understood by those who seek it. But revenge in this life is not an option."

He wondered if it was obvious by the look in his eyes that he clearly had no other option in his mind. But the young man sitting next to him could read him like a book.

"You can't see it yet but you have two options."

Edward glared back at him his anger leaping at those words. "Who are you to tell me I have any options? I had to watch my mothers death, my father leave what options did I have then?" He shook his head as he looked back to Winry, "Everything that comes close to me ends up this way."

The smack of a well placed hand to the back of his head brought him back from his moment of angst. "What the…?"

The old woman was standing behind him her eyes flashing with a wrath that made Winry's most seething glare look like bliss. The old woman spoke harshly in her language her face twisted in anger. Ed couldn't believe the warriors calm as he took in what she was saying to Ed.

Once she was finished ranting to him the young man turned to him again, "She say you stupid for throwing it away. Life isn't something you can take for granted."

He looked incredulously at him, "Wait after all of that…?" He looked stunned at the woman, "That's all she really said?"

The warrior smirked, "Well she also say that she have no idea what this girl sees in you."

After much grumbling on his part and laughter on theirs he let his mind wander to thoughts of her.

Ed couldn't be sure when he had fallen asleep, but he was awoken by the sound of a voice he couldn't have been happier to hear. As he sat up he realized after rubbing his eyes that Winry was no longer laying next to him. Jumping up he raced out of the tent but the sound of her laughter instantly put him at peace. He rounded the corner to find Winry speaking with the young warrior. He couldn't help the feelings that drove through him as he caught the way he was looking at her. He cleared his throat loudly from behind them, his jealousy flaring up in a way that made him agitated.

Winry turned to face him, immediately making him feel like an ass for being rude. Her face was still very pale and her eyes looked tired as she stared at him. But despite the effects the bite had on her she still managed to smile at him the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Nice of you to join us."

Ed grumbled at her response but sat down next to her anyways. "Yeah well I was up all night trying to save you. You could have died." He tried not to display his emotion through his words but they seeped out anyways.

Her face fell slightly as she suddenly found the ground very interesting, "I'm sorry to have worried you."

He nearly fell over when he heard her apology, "Aw Win." He put his hand behind his head embarrassed, "You saved me from that snake; none of this is your fault."

The young warrior who had been listening to their exchange of words laughed loudly. Stopping once the glares of both Ed and Winry took their effect. "I am very sorry but you two are very funny."

Ed's spit back an angry retort, "How are we funny?"

Winry gave him a scolding look, "Ed please they helped us why do you have to be so rude?"

The young man smiled apologetically, "No really I am sorry but can't you two see it?" When he received nothing but confused looks he spoke again, "You both are too stubborn to see it, but one day you will."

Edward and Winry continued to look at him questioning but he gave no response having voiced exactly what he saw. He knew that the two were fighting something that both of them wanted so deeply.

Later that night when Winry had fallen fast asleep the warrior knowing that he was still awake summoned Ed to join him and the priestess woman who had healed Winry.

"She wants to speak to you, I will translate for her."

The woman stared at him, her eyes piercing his as if to look straight into his soul. She spoke in a rather authoritative and wise voice her words sounding much more beautiful than he was sure it would be when translated. Once she finished the warrior turned to him his face grim, "She say that you will not find the answers you are looking for if you continue to let revenge fuel your fire. She also say that if you let this go on she will certainly meet her death."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "Wait my actions could kill the old lady?"

The warrior glared at him before speaking with the old woman, "No she mean the woman by your side, watch that your anger does not cloud your judgment."

The old woman said something else before she turned to retreat to bed.

"Wait what did she say?"

The warrior grinned at him, "She also say you hummingbird."

Ed could feel his face turning red before he glared at the warrior and his laughing eyes. "A hummingbird?!"

The warrior continued to cackle as he got up to head to bed, "Yes they have the shortest of tempers but because they are so small they are harmless."

Ed could feel the heat rise to his face, but the warrior had managed to escape before this hummingbird lost his temper.

The next morning he began to ready the horses while Winry said her goodbyes to the people of the village. The warrior was waiting for them as they set off to leave. He handed Edward an arm band, "Our brother tribe is also on your path, if you show them this you will be met with open arms."

Ed's hands clenched on the reigns of his horse as he watched Winry blush as the warrior kissed her hand, he certainly wasn't like any other natives he had ever met. Despite the jealousy cursing through his veins he managed to hold out his hand in thanks. The warrior seemed to note his inner battle as he took Ed's hand and in a small voice "I will pray that you find what you are looking for, and that you learn what you already have." His eyes twinkled as he smiled at Winry. Ed glared at him before letting a grin take its place, "Thank you for your help." He kicked his heals gently into Black Jacks hide letting the horse guide them back onto their path.

Winry caught up to him her hair flying out behind her, the color returned to her once pale face. She smiled serenely at him, "Well I almost died once, what other kinds of trouble can we get into?"

Ed tensed upon hearing the word death but he smiled once he took in her lively face, "Well little Miss that all depends on whether or not you want to throw yourself at poisonous snakes."

She should have been angry at his disregard for her act of heroism but she knew deep down that he had saved her in the end. Somehow within the past couple of days he had begun to look more like the man she had dreamed about and less like the boy who had recklessly abandoned her. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of nature and the venom that had caused her to see how much he cared about her.

The mountain range which had seemed so small and insignificant was more real to them than ever before as they found themselves close enough to truly appreciate the dangers that their journey had in store.

After two days of riding Ed could make out the signs of civilization as they neared an area covered by a small forest of trees and plants. They were very close to the mountains; he knew that they should be close enough to see this brother tribe the warrior had told them about.

As he tried to navigate on his map he was suddenly halted by Winry's scream. He stopped his horse when he noticed the horrified look on her face. His gaze fell upon what had caused her reaction as he felt the breath leave his lungs, his eyes growing large. The sight before them looked like a massacre. What must have been a large village was now left in ashes, the remains of bodies unidentifiable. They both sat frozen upon the scene their faces filled with horror. Ed clenched his jaw as he slide off Black Jack.

He turned to Winry, "Stay here." He began to walk towards the village but was held back by the smell of things he could not describe. He quickly pulled his bandanna over his nose and mouth trying to block out the horrid stench. It was then that he recognized the symbol on the band the warrior had given him clearly visible on one of the half burned structures. There was no doubt that this was the brother village the warrior had told them about. The blood drained from his face when he noticed a child laying over a dead body, his tiny body free from any damage. The child upon seeing him screamed a horrible blood curdling scream as he ran at him hitting him as hard as his weak body would permit.

Ed grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from the damage he was doing more to himself than to Ed. The child realizing his defeat submitted to tears. Ed turned quickly at the sound of footsteps behind him only to see Winry her face twisted with horror and sadness. He didn't want her to witness such things, "I thought I told you to stay back!"

Winry ignored him continuing forward to engulf the crying boy into her arms. She finally looked up her own eyes brimming with tears, "Ed who would do this?"

Ed felt images of his past race through his mind, but he quickly tore them from his line of thought. His voice came out in an unrecognizably weary tone, "I don't know."

The little boy seemed to find comfort in Winry's arms as he clutched on to her for dear life as his body shook with sobs.

The three of them sat in the middle of the destroyed village each drowned in its sorrow.

* * *

That was a long one

for me at least

I almost made the title snakes on the plain but i figured it would be real corny

snakes on a plane...ha ha

I'm an idiot feel free to laugh

Amy


	6. Death Tracks

* * *

**Chapter 6: Death Tracks**

* * *

The boy's tears seem to subside as Winry carried him out of the wreckage. Ed looked at her holding the boy in her arms and for the first time despite her cowboy attitude realized she had grown into quite the woman. However he stopped walking when the sight of something blue grabbed his attention. Walking closer his eyes widened at what was unmistakably a union soldier. "What would a soldier be doing out here?" It was then that he noticed that many of the natives had bullet wounds. A sick feeling rose in his throat, "So the rumors are true."

Winry turned when she heard Ed's voice from behind her. "Ed please let's go." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

As strong as his stomach was even he was getting a little queasy as the sight and smells crept deeper and deeper under his skin. Winry was rather pale herself, but seemed more concerned for the little boy in her arms. Ed nodded his head grimly and headed back to their horses.

As they headed back to the other village he noticed that Winry was sitting a little hunched her face straining with the effort it took for her to keep pace with Ed while holding the boy. "Win here let me take him."

She shook her head sitting up straighter, "Oh…no, its fine I've got him." Her eyes lingered on the small boy.

The rest of their ride back to the village was in silence, as neither one could find the words to erase what had been done. As they rode in several of the native children ran out to meet them, followed by a few of the village warriors. Upon seeing their arrival the youngest warrior strode up to meet them his eyes filled with hesitance and confusion. "Back already?"

He stopped when he noticed the boy in Winry's arms. She looked up at him tearfully, "We couldn't leave him there…"

Ed pulled his hat from his head his eyes downcast, "Can we speak privately?"

Once they were alone Ed felt the weight of his words tear at him, "The boy was the only one left…alive."

The warriors face was grim, "I see."

Ed continued on trying to voice his thoughts. "I was afraid of running into something like this. You see back where I'm from there has been big talk of a railroad that will stretch across the land bringing together the East coast with the West. It seems our army has no regrets when faced with certain problems or barriers."

"What would be a problem?"

"People are afraid of natives because of what we've done to ya. To be frank our government wont wait around for y'all to attack us, they are gonna make the first strike."

"But our brother village is further from your settlements than we are. Why would they attack them first?"

Ed sighed, "I can't be sure, but there have been rumors about a cross continental railroad. I know that when they began extending the line westward it was met with hostility from natives refusing to give up their land. I've heard many stories of the army coming in to aid the railway by wiping out natives in the area."

The warriors face turned angry as he lost his cool, "So you think that the answer to your goals is to kill the innocent? I will not be the generation that allows for my village to be wiped off the face of this earth!" He grabbed Ed's shirt lifting him up in the air his blade pressed against his throat. "If your people can do it so easily why shouldn't we?"

There was a sharp intake of breath as Winry walked in on them.

Both men turned their eyes toward her. Winry reacted immediately pulling her pistol from its holder and aiming it at the warrior. "You will let him go."

At the sight of her the warrior immediately let Ed drop to the ground. He sank to his knees his eyes brimming with angry tears.

Ed grunted as he was dropped to the ground. As she ran towards him he put up a hand to dismiss her assistance. However his eyes grew wide with shock as she ran straight by him turning towards the warrior.

She dropped to her knees by the warrior's side putting a hand to his back. "You can't turn into that which you despise." She pulled his chin up so that his eyes were level with hers. "Killing us won't bring them back." She dropped her eyes to the ground, "Just because we are of the same race as those men does not mean we are the same kinds of people. There have been several instances where your people have killed innocent women and children, but you are not like them…are you?"

He shook his head, lost for words.

"You are the same race, but it is not who you are. What you need to do is to teach your village to protect themselves."

Disregarding the jealousy that had reared its head once again Ed spoke calmly. "Someone wise once told me that you have two options." He held out his hand. "You pick the right one."

The village had become a somber place as news of the tragedy had spread. The village's council was currently meeting to decide a course of action. Having been offered another night stay both Ed and Winry remained in the village awaiting the tribe's ultimate decision.

The nights chill hit their backs as the stars began to pear out from the black sky. The day's events suddenly made Ed very aware of his need to protect Winry. Feeling her shiver slightly he wrapped his arm around her allowing her body to rest against his.

Her face changed quickly from sadness to surprise as she turned her gaze up to meet his. "Ed…"

He pulled her closer but didn't answer.

She felt her body relax into his as her head dropped onto his shoulder. She smiled inwardly; it was getting harder and harder to keep her distance. The world which she had once thought was trying desperately to push them apart now seemed determined to bring them together. But just as her thoughts lingered on him she also felt the darkness of what had happened find her again.

"Do you think he will be ok?"

Ed looked down at her, "Who?"

"The little boy we found."

Ed looked around at the village, "Yeah, he's in good hands here."

"Winry."

"Hmm."

"You're an angel you know that right?"

Winry blushed a vibrant red at what seemed like an actual compliment coming from him, "What do you mean?"

Now it was his turn to blush as he realized what he had just said out loud. "I uhh…well you know what I mean."

She let her face turn into a smirk, "No Ed, what do you mean?"

He shook his head to try and rid himself of his childish embarrassment. "I mean you've saved my ass numerous times. And well the way you calmed that kid…dammit Win you know what I mean!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Wow Ed you are wonderful with words ain't ya?"

Ed started to rebuttal but once he caught sight of the laughter in her eyes he stopped himself. He had, even if it was for that brief moment managed to bring back some of the happiness that used to reside in her eyes.

The young warrior walked towards them from the main tent his eyes resolute with decision. He turned his attention to Winry at once, "Winry I wanted to thank you." He hung his head in shame, "I was about to do something I would have regretted before you stopped me." He then turned to Ed, "I am sorry for my actions. However after getting Cheyton the young boy you saved to tell us what happened we discovered that it was indeed military men who attacked them."

Ed swallowed hard, "So what will you do?"

Winry stopped him there her mind staying with the little boy, "Wait what will become of the little boy?"

The warrior seemed to age with wisdom as he raised himself to his full height. "I know the feeling of being left without a father…I will raise him as if he was my own."

Ed patted him on the back, "I see you have found that other option huh?"

The warrior nodded his head, "Yes, well it wasn't so easy to see at first but I found it. I managed to convince the council that leaving to avenge our brother tribe would be our destruction. If we choose to leave for revenge we are thinking blindly. Upon our departure our families, wives and children will be left undefended. For now we will continue to live our lives in respect for those who can no longer do so." He looked up to the sky, "Like our ancestors before us, we will endure and we will survive."

Ed jumped slightly as Winry sniffed. "Win why are you crying?"

She quickly brushed her hand across her eyes wiping away the wetness, "Oh shut up Ed."

A noise from behind them however caused them all to jump as something from the shadows stepped forward. Taking a fighting stance Ed glared into the darkness. It slowly became obvious that it was the small form of the little boy named Cheyton. He stepped forward his face looking desperate until he finally caught sight of the person he had been looking for. The young warrior opened his arms but the little boy had already thrown himself into Winry's. Her face was turned to surprise but it quickly changed to a smile as she returned the gesture and wrapped her hands around him.

The young warrior put a hand behind his head, "Well its seems Cheyton had taken a liking to you. What would you say to helping me raise him?"

She didn't mean to do it, but her eyes instantly met with Edwards. She had never envisioned marrying anyone but him. She smiled at Edwards death stare, it was clear that he did not like the idea.

"Like hell she is! Like she would stay here with you when she can journey with me?"

Winry felt a tad irritated, for a brief moment she had almost forgotten how immature he still was. "Thank you for the offer, but I need to follow my own path." She turned her face down to the little boy's, "If you turn out as good of man as he is, I can leave here with a happy heart." She gently put the boy down and patted his head, "But as for now we should all get some rest."

The warrior bid them goodnight as he took Cheyton with him.

Winry realized with a blush that the only two people awake now were her and Ed. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he stared pointedly in another direction. Ed couldn't help but to turn back every now and then to stare at her lips letting his mind wander off wishing he was close enough to do something his troublesome heart was egging him to do. The tension between the two kept building until finally her voice shook him from his thoughts.

"What are we going to do?"

Ed looked up thoughtfully half disappointed that his thoughts couldn't linger on those lips…

"Well we need to confirm if the railroad is in any way involved in this. From there I reckon we need to figure how deep this has gone into the military. From what Al and I gathered when we were looking for our dad, these guys are just cowards using the military as their pawns."

Winry frowned, "Sounds like a lot more than we bargained for."

"Well you still have the option of staying here."

Winry's eyes went ablaze at his words, "Ed we're in this together aren't we? So stop trying to make me bail out!" Her voice evened out, "Besides you need someone to watch your back and since Al isn't here I'm all that you got. I could never abandon my friends."

Ed frowned knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Your never going to forgive me for that are you?"

The look that crossed her face however made his breath quicken. He couldn't quite place just what kind of look it was; it had a fierce blaze but held no anger. He had seen this look before but not on her, his mind tried to remember where he had seen it before.

"I have forgiven you…it's just hard to forget."

"Oh." Ed cringed as the sound left his mouth; way to sound like an idiot.

"Well I guess we should head off to bed." He tipped his hat to her and turned around.

Winry smiled at his retreating form. 'I forgot how crazy I am to still be in love with you.'

The next morning they began to say their farewells. Ed handed the warrior the band which he had given him the last time they had left. "Here you should have this back."

The warrior shook his head, "No you keep it."

Winry stood helplessly as the little boy cried in her arms. Finally the little boy looked up wiping the tears from his eyes and spoke to her.

The young warrior placed a hand on his shoulder, "He say that he has never met what you people call angels, that is until he met you. He also say that he is sad that he has to say goodbye to who must be the greatest of all angels."

Winry kept her tears at bay, calling on her courage to give her the strength to say goodbye.

As they took off once again towards the western frontier Ed spoke up, "You know I once received a huge bounty from a family that resides just on the other side of that particular part of the mountains. They have a lot of ties with rich families out here, I'm sure they know who the railroad kings are in these parts."

Winry kicked her heels into her horse making him speed up.

"Hey Winry wait!"

She turned around her eyes holding that same fierce gaze, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Ed grinned as he mimicked her actions urging Black Jack forward. 'That girl never ceases to amaze me.'

* * *

The next chapter will involve this mystery rich man

wonder who it could be...

any guesses?

Amy


	7. Over the Moutains

* * *

**Chapter 7: Over the Moutains**

* * *

Ed began grumbling as he kept tugging at Black Jack's reigns. "Stupid…no good…rotten horse…what good are ya?"

Winry narrowed her eyes at him, "Ed would you please stop taking out your frustrations on the horse."

Ed folded his arms in exasperation, "Well the damn thing aint moving! I say we just leave em' here!"

Winry put a hand to her head in dismay, "Why do I love this idiot?"

Ed's ears perked up, "What did you say?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, now stop being a baby and move."

"It's not me its Black Jack!"

Winry moved along side the horse and began stroking its neck her voice cooing in its ear.

Upon looking at the scene Ed did feel like an idiot. For the first time in his life he secretly wished he could be that horse.

After a few words he couldn't make out the horse immediately began to follow her.

Ed remained in their wake his mouth hanging open.

Winry turned around a coy smile playing on her lips, "Well aren't you coming?"

"How did you…?"

Winry shook her head, "Edward if you are constantly threatening your horse he aint gonna listen to you. You have to be gentle with him."

With that she turned and continued to lead them up the steep rocky incline.

The part of the range in which they were making a trail through wasn't nearly as high as the others, but it still allowed for a breathtaking view. Once they were at the top Winry dropped to the ground wiping her brow. Ed threw her the canteen ignoring his own thirst, "You doing ok?"

She took a gulp before throwing it back to him, "What, you surprised?"

Ed shook his head, "Nah I always knew ya were no ordinary girl."

She cocked an eyebrow at him her face twisting into a questioning expression. Ed however seemed to be conveniently absorbed with the task of pitching a tent to notice it.

She got up to help him, making sure to hide the crimson blush that had once again grazed her cheeks.

"You know I've never camped out in the mountains before." She looked off towards the summit fully appreciating just how far they had come.

"Me and Al did back when we were searching for our dad."

Winry stared at him thoughtfully.

Ed found her stare slightly unnerving as he nonchalantly put a hand to his face to make sure nothing was there.

"No there's nothing wrong with you, its just you never really talked to me about what you and Al actually did those years you were away."

Ed's face fell slightly, "There's really not much to talk about."

Winry bit her lip he was going to clam up again. Knowing she was going to get nowhere she sat back down propping her hat over her face as the sun continued to beat down on them before it set. A crunching noise told her that Ed had followed suit as she felt his arm graze hers. Chills went up and down her arm causing her to involuntarily shutter at their closeness.

"You cold?"

Winry propped her hat up for a moment on her pointer finger to look at Ed, "Nah, I'm fine."

Ed ignored her response as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're not a very good liar Winry."

Winry looked at him but didnt protest. She didn't see the point in arguing as having his arms around her wasn't really so bad.

The sun seemed to burn the horizon as it began its descent below the earth's sphere. Winry snuck a peak at his face and smiled. The days hike had really taken its toll on him, his eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Forgetting all about the tent they had put up she snuggled into his chest before falling asleep herself.

Ed woke up in pain, his back aching as he tried to sit up in a more comfortable position. His thoughts however were thrown off course as he felt something weighing him down. Looking downwards at his lap he found a mop of blond hair that could only belong to one person. He sighed as he felt his hand automatically stroke her long locks out of her face. The aching in his back seemed to disappear as he looked at her. It wasn't long however till her eyes began to flutter open. Ed quickly jerked his hand back as if he had touched something hot.

Her voice murmured his name as she came to. "Ed…what are you doing?"

Turning quickly to hide his guilty face he felt his defenses kick up. "Trying to move you off me."

Winry's smiling face faded as she sat up out of his lap. "Oh, sorry."

Ed clenched his eyes shut in regret; once again he had managed to say the wrong thing.

Feeling at a loss he noticed she had put up her shield again. Her face was unreadable as she gathered her belongings and the reigns to her horse. Her tone was bitter as she avoided his eyes. "We better start before we waste the day."

"Win I didn't mean…"

She looked at him sadly, "Yeah you never do."

She placed her hat firmly on her head before starting the descent out of the rocky terrain. Ed followed behind her like a lost puppy, beating himself up over always ruining things with her. Getting fed up with the silence he felt his temper raise, "Dammit Winry what do you want from me?!"

She turned around surprised by his outburst her mouth set in a straight line, "Ed if you don't know by now you're never going to know."

"Can you stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me!"

Winry backed up a little her face growing angry, "Ed has it ever occurred to you that maybe it's because I lov…" Her voice hitched as the stones under her began to crumble sending her falling down the steep summit.

Ed watched in dismay as she fell from sight, "WINRY!" He leaped forward casting his arm out.

Her small hand gripped to the edge of the cliff her feet scrambling below her to find something to support her weight. She couldn't help but to look at the sheer vertical drop below her. A scream escaped her throat as her fear took over. Her fingernails clawed into the dirt begging for some kind of mercy. Just as her fingers began sliding over the edge her silent plies were answered. The feeling of a strong hand on hers made her eyes turn from the drop below to the golden eyes of her savior. Looking up into his eyes she completely forgot why they were fighting in the first place. Once he had pulled her back onto the ledge they sat in silence each of them breathing rather hard from the adrenaline rush.

Forgetting about her inhibitions Winry threw her arms around Ed's neck burrowing her tearful eyes into his shoulder.

Ed too had forgotten why there were fighting, the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck was enough to erase any and all tension between them.

After her tears had subsided Ed laughed lightly, "Geez what would you do without me around?"

Winry quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as a small smile formed on her lips. "Die in a very dramatic and unconventional way?"

An unspoken truce seemed to be formed as they stared into each others eyes. Ed felt his heart beat furiously under his ribs his body going numb under all the emotion surging through his veins. Trying to disguise his feelings he quickly composed himself and helped her up. "We shoudln't linger here, the faster we're out of here the better."

After almost falling to her death Winry noticed with a small feeling of gratitude that Ed was being very protective of her. He took the lead ignoring her protests; insisting that he just liked being out front. She felt bad as she noticed his face was rather pale. 'Did the thought of losing her really make him so upset?'

Once they were out of the mountainous terrain they mounted their horses. Winry gratful to be on solid ground turned to him, "So where exactly are we headed?"

Ed happy to be out of the moutains smirked, "You'll see soon enough."

Before long the grand entrance of a very large plantation style home came into view across the landscape; its gates blocking their entry. Winry gazed at the giant letter A's that adorned the metal gates.

Ed seemed to catch her question before she could ask it, "Armstrong."

"What?"

"The A it stands for Armstrong."

Winry's eyes grew large, "_The_ Armstrong's?"

Ed laughed, "The one and only."

Whenever riches were discussed the Armstrong name wasn't too far off the mind. Their wealth and power in the plains were just as notorious as the tales of their oldest daughter. Winry had heard tales of her adventures, they were part of what had kept her strong when she had been discriminated against. Jumping off her horse she put her hand slowly inside her coat allowing it to rest on her gun. The sight of a rather large man making his way from the front of the house towards them put her on gaurd. As he approached them Ed leaned in towards her to whisper in her ear, "Calm down he's harmless; really."

She relaxed a little at Ed's words but kept up her guard none the less.

The man nearly jumped Ed as he rushed forward engulfing him into his arms. "Oh Mr. Elric you've come to visit! What a delightful surprise!"

Ed struggled for air as his arms flailed uselessly by his side.

Winry let a small laugh escape her throat at the sight causing the man to turn towards her. His eyes sparkled unnaturally as he grasped her hand, "Ah a lady friend!" He bowed to her, "My name is Alex Armstrong."

Winry smiled genuinely at him, it was truly rare that anyone addressed her in such a way. "It's a pleasure, the names Winry. Winry Rockbell."

Armstrong beamed at the two of them, "Ah pardon my manners, come on in, come on in."

Winry could hardly contain her awe as he led them through the lavish décor of the house. Every thing from the floors to the walls was adorned with pieces of art work or statues of gold. However Alex seemed most excited to show them the grand ballroom.

Ed looked around at the servants that were working on decorations. "What's going on here?"

Alex seemed to exude pride and happiness as he looked at them, "Why it is my sisters coming of age ball tonight!"

Winry felt her jaw drop. 'Could the notorious free spirited Oliva Armstrong really condone such an event?' Feeling disrespectful at their intrusion on such an occasion she dropped her head, "Mr. Armstrong I am very sorry we have troubled you at a time like this."

Alex violently shook his head, "I will hear none of that! Edward really helped us out a few years ago. I wish for nothing more than if you two would stay with us and attend the ball."

Ed cleared his throat, "Actually we came here for a different reason."

Winry however rolled her eyes at Ed's rudeness. "We would love to go."

Ed shot her a death stare; he obviously wanted nothing more than to get their answers and leave. Attending a fancy ball was far out of his range of comfort. Winry inwardly couldn't agree more on that aspect, the thought of wearing a contraption they had the nerve to call a dress was rather repulsive. However she didn't want to be so rude as to object such a generous offer.

Alex practically bounced up the stairs as he led them to their rooms, or rather as it turned out single room. He looked apologetically at the two but Winry couldn't help but notice a sneaky smile twitch on his face as he tried to explain that the other rooms were all filled. Ignoring the prospect of sharing a bed together they both walked into the room and found themselves staring at the single bed their eyes wide. The silence was unnerving as neither really knew what to say to make their situation any less awkward. Luckily one of the maids came in apologizing as she stared at the two of them.

"My apologies, I was sent up here by Alex to help Miss. Rockbell get ready for the ball."

Winry nearly fell over her eyes huge, "Wait help me get ready for the ball? I…"

The maid looked at her cowboy clothing which was covered in dirt and mentally sighed to herself. "Well hurry up dear we have a lot of work to do."

Winry began to protest but Ed happily shoved her into the maids awaiting arms, "Go on Win, have fun!"

She sent a glare in his direction as the maid led her away.

Winry was whisked away to a bathroom she was convinced was the size of her house back in Dodge City. The maids quickly discarded her hat throwing it to the side and began undoing her braids. Winry was about to protest when several other maids rushed forward pulling off her clothes and ushering her to the warm bubbly water of a nice bath. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she sat in the tub her eyes flashing from each maid to the next. "Honestly you don't have to stay and help me, I can do it myself." She did however stop resisting as the warm bath water soothed her aching muscles. She had honestly forgotten how good being clean felt. She had after all been journeying for about a month and the whole while she had been avoiding taking a bath in the rivers. She knew all too well that Ed was a man and would eventually seek out his curiosity. Sighing she sank under the water letting the maids scrub at her head.

About an hour later she sat in a bodice awaiting the dreadful corset that she knew was calling her name. She stared in admiration at the picturesque dress that was hanging from one of the maids arms. Startled as they brought it to her she heard her awestruck voice begin to protest.

"That's for me? Oh no I can't ware something like that…I…really I couldn't."

The youngest maid shook her head laughing, "Nonsense a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful dress. Besides Mistress Olivia is always getting new gowns and Master Alex insisted that you ware this."

Winry smiled sheepishly, "Well thank you, its just I've never worn a dress like this before…"

The maid seemed to guess her dilemma and smiled sweetly, "Don't worry dear we will help you, these dresses are rather complicated."

"There you are." They stood around her their eyes wide with delight. "You look stunning!" A chorus of similar remarks filled the room.

Winry blushed heavily under their compliments. She had never before in her life felt more like a lady. She briefly thought if her mother and wondered if she would have been proud to see her at such a moment. Blinking hard to stop the tears from flooding her eyes she walked to the mirror cautiously, afraid that maybe their words were spoken out of kindness and not truth. However the sight before her was something she had never seen before. Her skin tanned by her traveling glowed against the cream color of the dress, the vibrant azure ascents bringing out her sapphire eyes. Her blonde hair was pinned up with small tendrils of curls framing her face. A gasp escaped her throat as she put a hand to her face, "Is this really me?"

One of the maids stepped forward, "You look like the perfect southern bell!"

Winry felt a broad smile stretch across her face as she beamed at them all, "Thank you."

Edward adjusted the cuffs of his suit as he awaited Winry's return. She had been gone for what seemed like forever. Impatiently tapping his foot on the floor he heard a knock on the door. Rushing forward he threw the door open, "Damn Win it's about time…"

He stopped as the sight of Alex made him recoil for fear of another hugging attack.

Alex slapped him on the back, "Come on Edward we're gonna be late." He shuddered his eyes growing large, "Sister does not tolerate lateness."

Ed smirked he had met Olivia once and he was well aware of the girls clear intolerance of incompetence. In fact he was half surprised that she had agreed to such an event, he pitied the poor gentlemen who would come expecting a quiet obedient woman.

Once they were in the ballroom Ed glanced around searching for Winry. However a hush from the crowd distracted him as he looked to where everyones eyes had turned in awe at the girl who had just walked in. He felt his heart jump to his throat as the sight of the girl made him breathless.

Alex proudly stuck out his chest, "I knew that dress would compliment your lady friend perfectly!"

Edward felt his mouth drop open in awe as she walked closer to them. He was certain in that moment that he was ruined. No one could ever look more beautiful than the person standing before him. "Winry?"

* * *

Your guesses last time were very good

but I couldn't help but put the Armstrong's in here

Alex cracks me up in the manga

Wonder what will happen at the ball...

until next time!

Amy


	8. Whiskey Truths

* * *

**Chapter 8: Whiskey Truths**

* * *

Her eyes sparkled with a beauty all their own, her features presenting a lustful feeling that seemed to crawl up from deep within. He adored the way her hands nervously played with the skirt of her dress, her eyes flickering around the large ballroom with an unconvinced sense of self. She looked so lost amongst the rich socialites and their upturned noses. Ed wanted to tell her that she was much more beautiful than any of the made up dolls in the room. But to his dismay he wasn't the only one who had taken notice of Winry's beauty.

Several male eyes flickered over at her, their eyebrows raised as their grins widened. Their interest in this young beauty seemed quite obvious to everyone but her. Winry only had eyes for one.

Winry walked into the ballroom her heart racing. It was a miracle that she could breathe at all considering the tight restraints of her corset. But her hesitance was merely a ploy on her racing heart that made her body want to tremble in nervousness. The rigid structure of the bodice however managed to keep her from folding under her nerves.

The shadows into which she wished dearly she could fall into seemed to become quite alluring as pair upon pair of eyes glued themselves to her. Her usual riding outfit with a carefully placed hat gave her a sense of confidence, but here she felt naked amongst their judging eyes. Searching for a familiar face her eyes immediately found Alex who stood like a beacon in a crowd of strangers. Walking over she noticed Edward standing next to him his head slowly turning to gaze at her.

She moved towards them with uncertainty, her nerves wrecking havoc with her brain. Stupid girlish questions for the first time in her life began taking over her mind.

'What if he thinks I look horrible? There are so many pretty girls here I certainly am no competition. Why do I even care what he thinks? Oh goodness I can't dance and this is a ball. I don't know how to act like a lady. I'm going to embarrass myself in front of all these people.' Her thoughts were quickly brought back to reality by Edwards questioning voice.

"Winry?"

She took a deep breath and walked forward trying to act like herself. "Who else would I be?"

His mouth hung open as his eyes grew large, "No, I just didn't recognize you…like that."

Her face fell slightly as she had been hoping for a better response than that.

Seeing her face fall at his incredibly lame answer Ed tried to redeem himself, "Aw Win…I mean, well you really look beautiful."

The moment the words left his mouth he surprised himself with their effect. Winry's eyes sparkled as her face lit up with that gorgeous smile of hers.

Feeling the nervousness leave as quick as it had come she fired back at him, "Well you clean up pretty nice yourself."

Alex was nearly in tears at the exchange. "Oh you two!"

Edward looked lost but Winry had turned a delicate shade of pink knowing exactly what he was referring to.

Still not understanding Ed decided it was time to bring the conversation away from something that he wasn't quite ready to talk about. Turning to the giant of a man he began to question Alex.

"Hey Alex there is something that has been bothering me since we arrived."

"Hmm do explain."

"Well your sister…she isn't 16. If memory serves me right she should be around the age of 23. So why is she having a coming of age party now?"

Alex chuckled, "Well m'boy she's been off traveling for the past 8 years now." His eyes twinkled suspiciously as he leaned down so that only Winry and Ed could hear. "She was also looking for a reason to invite all of the young officers of the army as well as some of the railroad business men together in one setting."

His bright smile suddenly seemed to dim. "You two should be on your guard; these men have been committing the worst of crimes to which no one will dare touch them for."

Ed looked up curiously, "So what does Olivia hope to gain by inviting them all here?"

Alex shook his head out of exasperation, "Well she has been in training for a high position in the military out here and I believe she's trying to obtain as much dirt on these guys as possible. It will make her rise to the top easier if she knows how they are really running things."

Winry who had been silent for awhile spoke confidently, "Well it just so happens we are too seeking to find out just how deep these atrocities run in the military as well as the railroad kings."

Alex seemed to ponder this before he smacked Winry across the back in a gallant gesture of humor. "If you are looking for how deep the poison of greed and blood thirst run in this room your better off looking for the bottom of a sinkhole!."

With a small wink he continued. "However I'm sure a little charming by the young Miss Winry would persuade them to divulge such information."

Ed's thoughts reared at the words that had just left Armstrong's mouth. "Wait what do you mean by charming? She ain't gonna charm none of those creeps!"

Winry backed up a little stunned by his sudden outburst. "What do you mean I cant charm them?" Her eyes smoldered with indignant anger. As she watched Ed's cheeks singe with red she couldn't help but to wonder what his motives were behind his rant. Feeling her anger leave as soon as it had come she decided to just forget it.

"Ed we need information, and I don't think your speaking skills are going to get any for us."

A ladies voice from behind the group broke up their conversation.

"Well if it isn't the infamous bounty hunter Ed the kid."

Edward flinched at the addition of the word kid. It was one thing for his friends to call him that, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was referring to his height.

She continued unaware that she had just interrupted what would have been a well rehearsed defense against any threat to his height.

"Ah I heard that there were some additions to my guest list. However I was not aware that they were here to fulfill some hidden motive." Her eyebrows rose with curiosity.

She extended her hand to Winry, "Well since the men here have failed to do so I will do the honors. My name is Olivia Armstrong and you are?"

Winry took the extended hand in hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you, the names Winry Rockbell."

Olivia's eyes closed a fraction as if she was pondering something. "No doubt you are related to the Rockbell doctors of Dodge City?"

Winry's mouth opened in shock, she had definitely not expected those words to leave her mouth. "Oh yes my parents were both doctors in Dodge City."

Olivia just stared back at her, "I was sad to hear of their death, they were fine doctors."

Winry swallowed hard, just how did she know her parents and why was she suddenly very aware of the wetness gathering in the corners of her eyes. Remembering what she was here for she quickly tossed her emotions to the wind, "Thank you."

Olivia nodded grimly before tossing her head carelessly causing several male suitors to leer at her from their positions around the room. Noticing this she growled with annoyance. "Men. Well I can tell you that it's the worst of the worst here but…" She grabbed a glass of whiskey off a tray of a server, "with a little help from this they suddenly spill every secret you've ever wanted to know." She handed a glass to Winry, "Here take this, you're going to need it."

Winry took the glass of whiskey from the hand of the beautiful woman. A careful expression of confusion spread its way across her face as Olivia led her away towards a group of men.

Ed watched in horror as Olivia pulled a startled Winry along with her introducing her to a group of well dressed, high class men. His scowl widened as the men looked her up and down approvingly. "Ugh this makes me sick; who do they think they are."

Not realizing he had spoken aloud he jumped slightly when Alex responded back.

"Mr. Elric I would not worry. They may be rich and powerful but they do not have a loving heart and something tells me that your lady friend isn't one to give hers away to just anyone."

He winked at Edward before dancing off into the crowd apparently having spotted someone to attack with his extremely loving embrace.

Ed sulked over to a nearby chair and slouched down his eyes narrowed in her direction. He couldn't push away this stupid jealously that always flared up in him. Maybe he was in over his head…is this what love does to someone? He pondered his own question; it seemed that he was falling deeper and deeper into what he could only assume was the bothersome feeling of love.

Meanwhile Winry slugged down her glass of whiskey the whole situation making her nervous. She had never really been a drinker, but she had drank enough to know that it seemed to calm nerves.

One man caught her attention of the bunch; he had long black hair that was tied behind him in a sleek ponytail. His eyes wandered over her as he extended his hand, "Well howdy there, I don't believe we've met."

Winry accepted his hand, "Winry."

Unexpectedly he pulled her hand up to his lips placing a gentle kiss upon her skin allowing his gaze to move up to her eyes, "It's a pleasure. I am Solf J. Kimblee."

Winry blushed at the gesture; she had never been introduced in such a way.

Olivia nodded curtly to them, "Well I should be greeting my guests." She swirled around leaving Winry alone with Kimblee. He carelessly dropped his empty glass on a server's tray grabbing two full making sure one made its way into Winry's hand.

Winry needed to ask her questions, but she felt the warm sensation of the liquor burn her throat and maker her head become fuzzy. A slightly alluring voice came from her mouth as she began to speak. "So what do you do Mr. Kimblee?"

"Ah yes well I am an officer in the army. I was recently sent out here to take care of some business."

Winry took another swig of her malt whiskey before letting her hand graze his arm. "An officer huh? What kind of business do officers out here do?" She grinned mischievously up at him.

He smiled before finishing off his own drink with one gulp.

If she hadn't of felt a wave of dizziness she would have noticed that his eyes had become glazed over.

"Well the red skins out here needed to be dealt with, so we dealt with 'em."

Winry suddenly felt sick and it had nothing to do with the liquor in her hand. Her heart racing she grabbed for another glass and poured it down her throat. "Oh my goodness! Did you fight them all by yourself? I would have been so scared." She batted her eyelashes and immediately made a self note to never make that face again.

Kimblee suavely put an arm around her waist pulling her close, "Oh I put a few bullet holes in 'em but don't you worry bout these things darling. What do you say we talk privately?"

Winry felt the floor sway and clutched instantly to his arm. Her mind whirled as the glass in her hand fell to the floor shattering.

Kimblee feeling her grab his arm began to lead her from the ballroom and out onto the back patio.

Ed slumped down in the chair ignoring Winry and the mystery man. 'Why should I care who she talks to? Anyways she's just faking it to get information.'

The sound of shattering glass grabbed his attention. His eyes widened as he saw Winry's blond hair disappear into the crowd. Jumping up from the chair he raced out into the crowd scanning for her.

Looking around he felt sick as he remembered Alex's words. These men were not to be taken lightly.

Winry fell over onto someone her vision becoming blurry. She tried to mumble an apology but her mouth couldn't keep up with her mind. "Ohhh I'm sow…wee."

Kimblee led her to a bench where he let her head drop to his shoulder as her eyes closed.

Edward jerked his head back and forth around the room, "Stupid Winry, always trying to be tough. Making me worry. One of these days..."

It was then that he caught sight of something that made his blood boil. There on the patio was Kimblee with his arm around a girl who had her head on his shoulder. His body stiffening he felt betrayed as he looked at them. Not looking for an explanation he turned and walked briskly back to their room where he threw off his jacket and shoes in a huff before laying down on the bed.

* * *

So sorry for the wait

Amy


	9. Morning After

* * *

**Chapter 9: Morning After**

* * *

Winry could feel a strong hand stroking the hair on her head but for some reason it wasn't at all soothing. Her mind kept swimming in and out of focus as the whiskey wound itself through her system making it nearly impossible to think at all. She couldn't remember who this man was and with her vision badly blurred she couldn't make out any distinguishing features. He began to talk to her but it was really quite pointless seeing as she really didn't understand a word he was saying.

Kimblee looked down at the beautiful blond who had drunkenly fallen over onto his lap. He pondered what it was he wanted with this girl. This was a rare night indeed that he was in a ladies presence and he had not already suggested they leave somewhere. He began to stroke her golden locks as he wondered what it was that was stopping him from using her like he had countless other girls.

"Winry Rockbell what makes you so special?"

At these words she began to stir, the alcohol obviously impairing her movement. Once he had gotten her to sit up again he grabbed her chin turning her face to his. It was then that he caught a glimpse of those ocean blue eyes. He suddenly felt something so strong he was pulled to her. He knew in that instant he would make her remember him.

Winry pursed her lips tightly as he pulled her in closer. She felt so weak and confused, how did she get here? What the hell happened to Ed? Who was this guy? Why in the world was he so close?

With a strength she couldn't react to he smothered her lips with his. A wave of sickness flew over her as he pushed himself onto her. Winry hated men like him; however this sickness had nothing to do with her repulsion with the man in front of her. Turning quickly to the side she managed to throw up everything and anything she feared she had ever eaten in her entire life. Her body seemed determined to expel the toxins she had willingly forced down her throat. Falling to the ground she felt dizzy as wave after wave of sickness fell upon her. The ground began to sway and soon enough she let her body give way to the blackness that seemed far too comforting.

Kimblee's face pinched with distaste as the young girl pushed away from him proceeding to be sick. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with this one he watched in dismay as she passed out on the ground. Letting out any angry grunt he picked her up. "Come on Miss Rockbell I aint wasted my time talking to you for just one innocent kiss."

A loud voice stopped him in his tracks, "Ah Mr. Kimblee what happened to Miss Rockbell?!"

Kimblee sneered angrily at Alex's intrusion as he pulled Winry from the ground cradling her in his arms, "Too much to drink, don't worry Ill take her upstairs."

Armstrong eyed him with suspicion. "Oh no let me take her, your missing the party. I will escort the young miss upstairs." Alex looked at the unconscious body of Winry in Kimblee's arms; he knew instantly the predicament that she was in. Eyeing the dangerous man he moved forward, "In fact I know which room she is staying in. You should join the rest of the guests."

Kimblee leered at Alex for a moment before deciding against whatever it was he was going to say. Handing her over to Alex he grinned, "Now you make sure she gets into bed alright, after all this place is just bustling with men looking for a spirited girl like her."

Alex's voice became dangerously low, "There's no need to worry, Ill make sure no one takes advantage of Miss Rockbell."

Ed stared at the clock unable to fall asleep. What was taking her so long? "Damn woman always making me worry."

A short knock tore him from his thoughts as Alex entered the room.

His facial expression was grim as he stepped into the room, an unconscious girl in his arms.

Ed shot out of the bed, "What happened to her?"

Alex smiled slightly as he laid her on the bed, "Ah I believe she might have drank a little too much tonight."

He sent a stern look over at Ed, "Now I trust that she is in good hands."

Ed blushed a vibrant red under Armstrong's eyes; he couldn't help the thoughts that raced through his mind. Ed spoke quickly as his face continued to burn red, "Yeah I'll make sure she aint gonna die."

Once Alex had left the room Ed studied Winry's peaceful face for a moment; all of his previous anger with her vanishing into thin air. Something about her face drew him in until he could feel her light breath on his face. His eyes flickered to her lips and he immediately drew back trying to calm his racing heart. But as he glanced back to the girl lying beside him, he couldn't help the way his hand reached out to push a strand of hair out of her face.

Something about his touch made her eyelids began to flutter open as she tried to focus on the person in front of her. She immediately recoiled from his touch seeing only the image of that stranger in her eyes. Her body jerked up into a sitting position quickly; making the world spin and unwind in an unnatural way. Reeling slightly she tried to calm her overly anxious stomach. Obviously the alcohol was still punishing her because she suddenly had the urge to puke…or pass out. At that moment either seemed to be rather reasonable. However a gentle voice came with a soothing touch which carefully laid her back down. The spinning room began to slow as her eyes locked on his. Without warning she fell forward her lips crashing without grace onto his.

Ed tried to calm her down as her face paled, he was sure she was going to be sick again. As she began to fall forward towards him he braced himself for what was sure to be a spew of an ungodly like substance. A kiss was probably the last thing he ever expected from this nearly unconscious beautiful girl. She wrapped her hands around his neck and dragged her lips across his face until they were right by his ear. Ed remained painfully frozen, his heart beating far too fast for his mind to catch up.

"Thank you."

With that her head slumped onto his shoulder, her body out cold. Ed laid her back down, his lips tingling with a moment he knew regretfully that she would never remember.

Pain beyond pain, a war was being waged inside her brain; her temples throbbed with the aftershock. Groaning at the agony in her head she slowly rolled onto her side slowly opening her eyes. If her body hadn't of been so sluggish she would have immediately jumped at the figure lying beside her. But the golden haired boy posed no threat and even in her horrible stupor she felt strangely at ease lying beside Edward. His eyes were closed, his hair in an array around his head. Sitting up very carefully Winry tried to remember just what had happened. She remembered going to the ball…she stiffened slightly as she noticed her dress lying across the back of a chair. Looking down she exhaled slowly as she took in the under dress that thankfully wasn't at all revealing. Growing up in the west and with the absence of a mother she wasn't familiar with the formalities of being a lady. So in that moment she was certainly glad that there was such a thing as an under dress and that thankfully the maids had made her ware it. She placed a hand to her head as her thoughts made her head scream out in agony. This time another hand came to her forehead. She turned quickly to find herself face to face with those amber eyes.

"Your red Win, you're not runnin' a fever are ya?" Concern flooded his features as he looked into her eyes. Realizing just how close he was to her he pulled back a little, trying to calm his racing heart.

She scowled slightly, "Ugh I think I'm going to be sick."

Ed followed her to the bathroom where he politely held back her hair, but he couldn't keep his snide remarks back as she spewed. "Geez Win I reckon yoouse gone and retched out an entire weeks worth of food."

Winry turned her head and glared at him before weakly falling back against him. His face turned to concern as she groggily tried to stand.

Ed stood up pulling her slowly to her feet. "Winry are you alright?"

She smiled wearily, "Yeah I think I got it all out." Her face turned murderous, "Now don't you go tellin' granny about this or else she'll come out here and personally kill me."

She shook her head as he gave her a look, " Ugh I'm sorry Ed I don't know what got into me, one minute I was following Olivia and the next I'm with that flush…" A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to remember what he had said to her and just how long she had been with him.

Ed tensed upon hearing her mention another man. He wasn't stupid, he had seen them together. Before he could get a grip on this powerful emotion, his jealously raged out into the air. "Yeah well he sure seemed smitten with you; I reckon you being drunk didn't put him off one bit."

Winry frowned at him, "What are you talking bout Ed?"

Ed folded his arms across his chest in defense, "I saw you Win, you didn't seem to mind him having his way with ya." He knew immediately that he had hit the nail, he was officially a jackass. Tears pooled up in her eyes as she turned away from him grabbing a robe and striding from the room. He wanted to yell after her, but he couldn't find the words before she was gone. He cursed at his own stupidity; he knew she wasn't that kind of gal. He wondered half heartedly if he was just upset about the kiss. The kiss he knew had been given more out of drunkenness then out of love.

Winry wandered through the hall until she realized she had no idea where it was she was going. Two voices came up behind her causing her to turn in their direction. Behind her were the maids from the night before eyeing her hungrily. It was as if they had just seen a doll they wanted to dress up. The two women eagerly jumped at the opportunity to drag her against her will to the room down the hallway where they bombarded her with dress after dress. Her head still fuzzy Winry closed her eyes as their movements began to make her dizzy. Opening them she realized they were in the process of dressing her in a beautiful burgundy dress. She tried to object but their excitement couldn't be lessened. Finally they shoved her in front of the mirror.

"You look perfect dear!"

"Oh I do agree it's a lovely outfit for the trip."

Winry raised an eyebrow catching the last statement, "What trip?"

The younger maid perked up, "Why Miss Winry Mr. Kimblee has invited you and Mr. Elric to join him on his excursion today. It seems you made quite the impression on him!" Her voice was complementary but Winry was horrified at the thought that she had made an impression on a man the likes of Kimblee.

Alex seemed to have overheard the commotion as he poked his head in the room. "Ah Miss Rockbell how are you feeling?"

Winry rubbed her temples, she decided lying would be more polite at that moment, "Better."

Someone cleared their throat from behind Alex and Winry immediately remembered why she had fled from her room. Turning her head at an angle to his presence she narrowed her eyes as he walked in.

Alex remained unphased; completely oblivious to the tension between the two as he beamed at Edward, "Ah are you read to go then Edward?"

Ed nodded his head causing Winry to gasp in surprise.

"What do you mean? When did you all agree to this? Just where exactly are we headed?"

Ed didn't meet her eyes, "Kimblee had requested your presence on his hunting trip today, and I said I would accompany you." He couldn't look at her; she was radiating a beauty of incomparable measure even after being sick. It was a marvel that her natural beauty could shine so lustrous even when she was feeling horrible. There was no doubt that she was mad at him and he understood why. He just couldn't help the impossible feelings of jealousy that raged and tore his mind to pieces. She was obviously not in the mood for his brash words or actions.

Her beautiful eyes finally met his as she walked forward her jaw set in a line, "Well I suppose this is what you wanted right Ed. You wanted to use me to get information out of him." Her eyes dulled, "So, I guess we should be going."

Her voice was so quiet he knew he was the only one that heard it, but his broken face brought the curiosity of the others in the room. He bowed out quickly taking Winry with him. Alex followed them to the front of the estate where Kimblee and several others were waiting by carriages.

Kimblee stepped forward immediately extending his hand to Winry as she descended the steps. Ed watched as her body stiffened but with a quick look in his direction he knew he had provoked her into this. She turned her face into what he knew was a fake smile as she took his hand. Kimblee however looked rather smug as he led her away from Ed. He supposed he had this coming, she was going to be stubborn and he knew this was her way of getting back at him.

Once they had taken off towards the train station Ed found himself in a carriage alone with Alex, not exactly where he wanted to be by any means. He began to sulk but Alex broke the silence at once. "I do say you need to quit beatin' the devil around the stump and ask that girl to marry you."

Taken by surprise Ed turned deathly pale. "What?"

Alex eyed him suspiciously, "Well you like her don't cha? And now I'm not a mind reader but I can tell you that girl obviously harbors a love for you. So m'boy strike while the irons hot."

Ed sat very still Alex's words washing over him. "You know nothing, that gal wont be tamed…not by the likes of me anyways."

Armstrong chuckled lightly, "Well if anyone can tame a wild young gal like her I would say its you, Ed the kid, the fearless bounty hunter."

The rest of the journey was met with silence as Alex left Ed to his own jumbled thoughts.

Winry bit back the wave of nausea that crept up her throat as Kimblee sat very close to her, his eyes scanning her over with appraisal. She all but threw herself out of the carriage once it had stopped.

There waiting in all its glory was a shiny locomotive, its conductor beconing them forward. Winry never even noticed the many crates that were being loaded into one of the train cars.

Ed walked up behind her his voice low but gentle as he tried to catch her eye. "Winry please don't be upset, I'm a real jerk I know. Really Win I'm real sorry."

She sighed; it was one of her more annoying qualities that she forgave him with such ease. Turning her chin slightly in his direction she let a smile slowly form on her lips, "Yes you are a jerk."

Ed smiled back, as long as she was insulting him he figured they were back to normal. But as he continued to gaze into her eyes his own flickered to her lips and he realized with a pang that it would never be back to normal. One kiss was enough to set his mind. He wasn't sure if he could handle just being comrades for long, he was positive his feelings were going to ruin them.

Winry watched as his gaze became intense, a strange emotion flooding his face as his eyes darted down to her lips and back up again. For a brief moment she remembered kissing those lips, however brief. Without warning she turned towards the train again, "Well we better get this over with."

Once they were aboard the new engine Winry took in all the faces that were situated through the car. She immediately recognized Kimblee who was arrogantly explaining how his railroad was changing the country and how he was the father of a new nation. Rolling her eyes she also took notice of two figures who she could have sworn she had seen before. One man looked part Indian, he uniform was definitely one of a soldier but he didn't ware the arrogant look of his companions. He seemed rather annoyed with their behavior although he hid it quite well when their attention was directed at him. Across from him was a powerful looking man, a patch over one eye and a fancy cane resting in his hands. He wore military uniform but his was littered with medals and insignia that she had never seen before.

Ed elbowed Winry in the side to grab her attention as she stared off in a daze. Her eyes focused as they turned back to meet his. Speaking low Ed eyed the man to the right of Winry with unease. "Be careful Win that looks like General Bradley. I heard he's quite the loose cannon these days; that's why they sent him out here."

Suddenly the train lurched to a stop, the steam screeching from the smoke stack. Winry looked around for the cause of their stop but was immediately caught off guard by the men who were now opening crates of what appeared to be filled with guns. Instantly Winry grabbed for Ed's hand, her eyes wide.

Alex who had been sitting across from the two narrowed his eyes in the men's direction, "Oh dear I wasn't expecting this kind of hunt."

Kimblee's face twisted up with an evil glimmer. "I see so you're going to sit this one out are you Armstrong?"

When Alex didn't answer Kimblee laughed loudly and cocked his rifle, "Well that leaves more for the rest of us."

Ed watched as they lowered the windows and took aim at the buffalo that were grazing in the field.

Winry turned her head trying to keep her disgust from showing on her face. Behind her she could hear the sound of stampeding hooves and terrible whines. Once the massacre was over Winry felt her outrage burst through as the conductor was given the sign for their departure. Standing up she placed her hands angrily on her hips her eyes scanning the men's. "You mean to tell me y'all just killed all of those buffalo for sport?"

This time General Bradley spoke up. "Well Miss that would be the idea."

He grinned at her in a friendly way, but Winry didn't find it at all comforting. Sitting down slowly she shook her head, "What was the point of that? They must have killed thousands of buffalo back there…for nothing."

The half native soldier moved closer to her his eyes holding a bit of sympathy. He spoke to her in a tone so low that only she could hear it. "My people would not have done such a thing to creatures of this earth." His eyes were sad, "But we have learned that if we do not follow we will end up like those buffalo. Our deaths will be nothing more than a game to these men."

Winry was reminded of the village and she remembered just why it was she was here in the first place. Her features twisted with suppressed anger, "He will pay for what he has done, I will make sure of that."

Ed put his hand on hers his eyes filled with meaning, "_We_ will make sure of it." He kept his hand on hers even after he had spoken; they were walking a very thin line.

Winry turned to him slowly her eyes trying to read his, "Is this ok Ed?"

A blush gathered on his face as he glanced down to thier intertwined hands, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we are getting off track…with finding your father that is."

Ed stiffened at the mention of father but relaxed as she squeezed his hand gently waiting for his reply. "No, this is more important than that bastard."

Kimblee watched as the young girl talked with her companion. He noticed at once the look of adoration in the youth's eyes. His face twisted with disgust, it was quite clear that the two were head over heals for one another. He wondered why they were so close but yet so closed. Looking deeply at them as they exchanged worried looks he knew immediately what it was. The two were obviously in denial, each too absorbed in their emotions to register the others. With a chuckle he turned back to his conversation with the other socialites it would be very easy to take her…almost too easy.

* * *

Kimblee is a creep

I enjoyed making him the bad guy

Amy


	10. Life on the Line

* * *

**Chapter 10: Life on the Line**

* * *

Winry choked and sputtered on her drink as Ed finished telling her his plan. Her face betrayed her fears as her expression dulled to a vacant stare.

"What is it Win?"

She avoided his eyes for the moment, "What makes you so sure this will end it?"

He looked at her cautiously trying to analyze her movements, "What do you mean? We're taking out the big bosses, if anything this will at least put a stop to the massacres of natives."

Winry swallowed hard, "So you're going to fight fire with fire?"

Exasperated at trying to figure it all out he shook his head wearily. "Would you stop talking in all these metaphors and just tell me what's really on your mind?"

She turned her eyes to meet his; her voice breathless. "You're really going to kill all of them?"

"Well that's the idea."

Winry frowned. "I will have no part in this."

Ed's mouth dropped open, "What do you mean? Are you saying you won't have my back on this? What are you gonna do, stop me?" He spat his words out at her.

Winry took a step back from him, "No Ed, I won't plot to kill anyone. I want to rid this place of this selfish vigilante mentality that has all you men so stuck on killing everything in sight. If y'all would stop and listen for a minute you would realize that there are better ways to deal with this." Her expression softened in sadness, "Besides what could I do to stop you?"

Ed couldn't control his words, his mind was already off on a tangent to which he knew beyond a doubt he would regret later. "Well what amazing plan do you have then?"

Winry's eyes flared with hurt but she set her jaw, refusing to give in. "I want to see them on trial for the things they have done and I want to see them sentenced in a court." Her voice dropped slightly as her eyes softened, "What's happened to you? You really want to become a murderer?"

He didn't have an answer to this. Staring into her pain he wished he did.

No words escaped his lips as she waited for his reply. Seeing none her face fell into hopeless disappointment. "I see. Edward I wish you could see that you are better than this...I wish you would listen to me." With that she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

He couldn't stop it; things had gone too far for him to be able to pull out now. It was cruel that they should be stuck in this constant fight with each other. They were both so stubborn, but he knew this time his stubbornness was hurting her. He felt sick, what kind of man was he?

Winry left the room her eyes filled with tears of frustration; he was insufferable to the point of exasperation. She knew he would regret his actions; it was quite clear that she needed to intervene before he could put his plan into action. She only hoped there was enough time. She had a feeling he had already put some of his finer details into motion before telling her.

Lost in thought she walked straight into a man dressed in a pristine white suit. Winry quickly mumbled an apology but the man's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oh no, please it was my fault." He smiled at her. "Now what a coincidence, I was just about to come find you before you walked right to me! I was rather hoping you would join me for another ride on my railway."

Winry stiffened but managed to hold her cool. Just the mere sight of the man was enough to make her skin crawl. Defying the instinct to run far, far away she faked a disappointed smile. "Oh Mr. Kimbley I would be delighted to join you however I am afraid my companion and I are in the process of leaving."

Mr. Kimbley however did not seem discouraged in the least by her words. If anything he looked almost knowing as if he had expected that exact answer. His words were low and dangerous as his hands clamped onto her arms forcing her back up against the wall.

"Oh dear if you wont come willingly Miss Rockbell I'm afraid Ill have to use force." He smiled unpleasantly, "I will need you to ensure that Mr. Elric doesn't try anything rash."

Winry's eyes opened wide her mind reeling. "What are you doing? Mr. Kimbley please let me go."

He slowly turned his head from side to side, "Oh love don't be silly I have no intention of letting you out of my sight." Smirking he put his hand over her mouth. "You might also reconsider screaming for help; because if you do I will not restrain myself."

Winry looked at the gun that had somehow escaped her sight until that moment.

His eyes searched hers for a moment before he slammed her body against the wall; effortlessly rendering her unconscious. "Well now, this is much better."

He motioned his men from the shadows to take her away. He began to hum as he walked away; things were going just as planned. There was no way a puny bounty hunter and his wild gal would take away his title.

Winry felt her body ache with pain, opening her eyes she squinted into the harsh sunlight. With a sudden surge of fear she realized just where she was. Gagged and bound to the metal train tracks. The tears rolled down her face as the sound of a train came thundering closer. She tried desperately to wriggle her way out from the ropes that bound her to the tracks but it was useless. She turned her head slowly to face the oncoming train; she had been raised to face things head on. Was it ironic that she must face her death head on? There was no screeching of brakes, no screaming for help and worse no one to hear her. There was no saving her now and she knew it. The tears continued down her face leaving trails of pain. There was no turning back time; there was no way to undo what had been done. She was a silly pawn in a game of men. Her time was up and as the train raced towards her all she could do was pray that it would be quick.

The barrels of gunpowder were set, the workers had kept their end of the deal and he could ask no more of them. Edward watched as the men boarded the train with laughter, their mouths already watering at the girls and liquor that awaited them on board. It had to end and it would end here. With the help of mentioning the infamous ladies man Sheriff Mustang Ed had managed to coax the girls into the plan. They were the key ingredient needed to hold off suspicions. They would exit the main car, followed by Major Miles the half native who would proceed to unhinging the cars. It was there that he would meet up with them and light the barrels himself before riding off to a safe distance. His plan wasn't foolproof but if it was a success he was sure that he had put a stop to some of the most dangerous minds of their time.

Ed leaned up against one of the posts of the station his hat tilted down far enough that he wouldn't be recognized. He would wait until the train took off before he took the shortcut over the ridge. Kimbley was clearly enjoying himself as he surrounded himself with all of his business partners and ruffians. Ed's breathing picked up a hair as Kimbley suddenly looked in his direction a smirk forming on his lips he began to stride over.

"Ah Mr. Elric fancy seeing you here today. Might I interest you in another ride on this wonderful piece of technology?"

Edward clenched his jaw as an image of him and Winry came up into his mind. "Nah I prefer the freedom of riding on the open range."

Kimbley leered at him, "Perhaps another time then. Oh I almost forgot. I do hope you could give my regards to Miss Rockbell." He pulled a letter from his pocket and held it out towards him.

Ed snatched the letter from his extended hand his eyes narrowing, "I'll see what I can do."

"Be sure that you do." He winked at Edward's furious face and turned effortless back towards the engine which was beginning to move forward. Grabbing the handle off the side of the locomotive he swung himself through the open door. Tipping his hat towards Edward he laughed to himself as the conductor blew the whistle. "We're right on schedule."

Once the train was out of sight Ed found himself oblivious to Winry's privacy as he ripped apart the seal to the letter. Unfolding it his eyes grew wide with horror. The note was written in eloquent handwriting but it wasn't addressed to Winry.

Edward,

I realize there is a risk that perhaps you are a gentleman and you won't open this letter. But then I remember that you are far from it. I know you ripped it open right after I left. Perhaps it is because you don't trust me…or maybe it's that you don't trust her. Well either way I wanted you to know that you are no match for me boy. I'm not stupid I see that you are plotting something; it's your motives that I am confused about. Really now are you just that jealous? Or perhaps you have heard of my heroism. Yes I am responsible for killing thousands of those retched savages. I'm sure your jealousy is profound. But now I'm confused because if it was jealousy why are you not with the girl right now? In fact I wonder where she is…oh you don't know do you? Well the last I heard she was walking along the train tracks when her foot got stuck. What a tragedy. It really is a shame; it will make such a mess. I wonder if she will feel any pain or if she will die on impact?

Ed didn't even bother to finish reading the letter before he ripped it to shreds. Racing to his horse he set off towards the ridge a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Blackjacks hooves thundered against the ground as Ed drove him to his limits. Catching up to the engine he tried to scan the tracks for her but he knew his best option at this point was to stop the train at all costs. Remembering the barrels of gunpowder he could only hope that Kimbley's men hadn't caught on just yet. He raced Blackjack along side the engine until he was close enough to jump off onto the back of the last car. He was immediately greeted by a startled Miles.

"Edward it's too early what are you thinking?"

Ed shoved past him, "Take the girls now and unhinge the car."

When Miles started to protest Ed whirled around his eyes ablaze. "There isn't time to explain we must act now!"

Kimbley watched as the girls exited the car to bring them more drinks. He grinned as he watched their backsides sway with the motion of the train. "Why gentlemen; this is the life is it not?" Several men held up their almost empty glasses in agreement.

A few minutes passed before the entire car shook with a jolt. Standing up Kimbley raced to the door to see the rest of the cars lagging behind theirs. His eyes opened wide with surprise; there was no way Edward would be continuing with his plan.

A streak of golden hair distracted him from above. Standing on top of the car was Edward Elric. Kimbley composed himself quickly, "Well well well Mr. Elric. I see you decided that killing me was more important than saving the girl. I am honored." Before he could speak Edward had already jumped down to the platform his body shaking with rage. He lunged at the older man missing him by a few inches.

Edward felt a rage take over when he mentioned Winry, all he could think about was blowing up the engine before it could find its way to her.

Each second seemed like hours as Ed found himself the target of several guns. Slipping out from Kimbley's grasp he managed to climb back to the top of the car. He knew immediately that he was being followed, but he was far quicker then his pursuers. Slipping quickly down a ladder on the side of the car he caught sight of what he had been searching for.

The men continued to shoot up at the ceiling unaware that their prey had moved to the side. They were unaware that he was about to make them all pay, unaware that at that very moment he was about to light the fuse that would blow them all to smithereens.

* * *

I think I have to dedicate this to all those old school Hollywood western movies

PS

those of you of gave me reviews you are so great, thank you!

Amy


	11. Explosion

* * *

**Chapter 11: Explosion**

* * *

For a split second Ed had a conscious and rather remarkable insight into his situation. Either he was about to commit an act of heroism or in that moment he would be defined as a complete idiot. Probably not the former considering he was about to blow himself up. Not one of his better plans he had to admit. Perhaps Winry had been justified in her judgment of his plan. Smiling he lit the fuse. This wasn't the way he pictured his end but he was more than happy to do it if it meant she would live. This whole journey of his had been about seeking the truth about his past and about extracting the means to an end. But in the end protecting her had become his highest priority, a simple act for a grander reward.

In a split second he watched as the spark flew up the fuse his body dangling dangerously close to the barrels. Then the sound of hooves on the ground miraculously caught his attention over the roar of the engine and the yells of the men aboard. His eyes flickered to the sound but it was impossible to believe.

Less then a minute was left now.

His hands flew to the reigns as his he threw himself onto the familiar back of a horse.

Time was up.

A roaring boom blasted the car to shreds, incinerating all who were aboard. The echoing boom across the prairie land cast an eerie silence in its wake. The deed was done.

Ed clutched onto blackjacks hide cursing in a violent loving way to the animal that he had so belligerently disliked. His face twisted in pain and grim acceptance as the scene before him faded into worry. There was something more important, more pressing than the sight of destruction now fading behind him.

She was still missing, he just hoped the bastard Kimblee was at least telling the truth about her whereabouts. Turning around he watched as the engine smoldered and burned like an angry dragon. The flames licked at the sky as the dark cloud of smoke spread itself across the brilliant blue sky. Stealing himself at the sight he urged his horse onwards down the tracks.

It was quite silly on his part to not realize that his horse had obviously done some extreme riding to catch up to him. It was just one of the finer details he would later regret not noticing. Just as he caught sight of what he was looking for he was ungraciously thrown from the back of his horse. The animal's body collapsed, its chest refusing to rise. In his desperation to get to the object of his desire he stumbled to his feet and raced off towards her without a backwards glance at the animal that had saved his life or the movement in the wreckage.

Winry winced as the sound of the train chugged forward towards her demise. She wondered vaguely if it would hurt.

Without warning a huge eruption of flame and dust skyrocketed across the sky illuminating the destruction. The locomotive stilled to a halt as its fragments withered amongst the flames. Her eyes widened as the sight of destruction registered in her mind.

A painful lump formed in her throat as she watched a familiar black stead riding towards her from the wreckage. She felt the pain of the ropes that bound her and felt confused. Obviously the blast had killed her because on that horse was Edward and she knew that couldn't be right.

She couldn't blink away from the blazing look in Edwards's eyes as he stumbled to his feet and ran to her side. She stared in silence as he sliced through the ropes, she couldn't ignore the trembling of his hands. Once she was freed she felt the world sway slightly before his arms brought her tight to his chest.

Edwards's voice broke as he held on to her tighter, "Winry…"

She hung limply in his arms her face buried into his shoulder. Something was building up within her and she fought the urge to pull her head up and find his lips, but she didn't have to.

He pulled her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

Worry etched across his face as he scanned the burn marks on her wrists from the harsh material that had bound them. His voice cracked, "Your hurt."

Winry shook her head the tears fighting their way to the surface. She bit her lip to keep them from falling "Edward…how did you?"

His face became grim.

Winry gasped in horror as she stared pass him to the burning wreckage behind him. Her eyes widened as she clamped a hand over her mouth. "No!"

Suddenly she couldn't escape the pain in his eyes but she didn't speak. She hung her head at the damage that had been done.

With a jolt her head shot up as she tried to stand quickly. Ed followed her gaze his face falling slack as he realized that Blackjack remained motionless, laying right where he had fallen. Winry rushed over to the animal her eyes avoiding the wreckage behind them as she tried desperately to save the dead animal. Winry chocked out a sob as she helplessly knelt by the horse's side, her insides churning at what was happening. A sob trembled through her lips, she would cry for the death of those who had deserved it and those that did not. There was no coming back for them. She cried for the blood on Edwards's hands, blood that was not his for the taking.

She wasn't sure just how she had gotten to the local saloon as Edward slid a glass of whiskey towards her across the table. She vaguely remembered their walk there, her vision blurred hopelessly by the tears. She pushed her hat further down onto her head afraid of attracting attention in the rather crowded bar. Finishing her glass she finally looked up at him.

She immediately regretted it, his face was torn in pain his expression almost pleading in her silence towards him. His glass remained untouched his gaze unyielding as he scanned her lifeless eyes for any sign of forgiveness.

She felt her heart ache. Those sick men had made him a criminal and she had played right into their hand. She couldn't look at his apologetic face for much longer because she deserved no apology; least of all from him.

The silence thickened until at last Edward broke it, his voice shattering the painful stalemate.

"Come on Win we better find ourselves a place to stay. I don't reckon we should be out on the trail tonight."

He didn't have to add a reason; she knew he was worried about the fall out from what had happened. It wasn't likely that some of the top railroad baron's assassination would go unnoticed. She nodded her head once in agreement. It was impossible for her lips to find words without letting the floodgates open.

She was all consumed by what had occurred, a vengeance realized, a criminal born. The tears began to build as she remembered Scar and his irrevocable deed, the murder of her parents all on his self administered vengeance.

Something took a hold of her hand and led her out the musty tavern. It wasn't until the sunset kissed her face that she realized he was holding her hand. Instinct driven blood rushed through her veins as her hand squeezed it back.

Edward didn't think as he grasped her hand in his. It was the only thing keeping him from losing it as images of the explosion tainted his thoughts. He didn't want to look into her eyes afraid they would reject his absolute need for her presence.

He thought of Al for a moment, would his younger brother pay for this like they had paid for their fathers crimes?

The loneliness, the worry, the confusion, all of this and he had done it. Worse…he had dragged her into this.  
They didn't ask for his name and he wondered if the dirty weather worn inn was common place for people like them. Winry was still clutching onto him her eyes staring lifelessly at the ground. His voice was rough as he accepted the key to his room…she was still crying.

Was it only days ago that she had danced with him, her beauty radiating from every pore?

Once they had made it up to their room he carefully led her to the bed his hands lingering on hers. She finally pulled her chin up so that her face was level with his. Her lower lip trembled as she pulled her hand away from his as she clasped her hands together in a death tight grip. He didn't want to see this; he never wanted to see this broken unreal version of his Winry. What he wouldn't give for her to be angry at him, for her to throw something at him, scream at him…do anything just not this. Not this unbearable silence filled with hurt and pain.

The same damaged hurt voice came from deep within him, "What have I done?"

His body stiffened when he felt gentle hands on his arm, he didn't realize he had hurt himself. She was silent as she moved about cleaning his wound. She wrapped his arm but her hands lingered.

Before he could even think of the words to explain how sorry he was she had wrapped her arms around him. Her head sank into the crock of his neck and everything melted away.

"Don't…don't leave me again Ed."

Hate, anger…but fear? He didn't understand how after all that happened within those twenty four hours that she could fear losing him right then. But the way her hands where clutching to him, her breathing on his neck…that kiss that now seemed so much closer than before.

His voice wouldn't work properly as his heart raced; all he could do was wrap his arms around her and let her cry.

The morning light caught Edwards eyes. The suns rays found the blonde girl sleeping next to him, her head laying across his chest. The same image had been going through his head since he had first fallen in love with this girl. But unlike the images of his dream this Winry had tear stains on her face. She wasn't the happy girl he so wished he could make her. For a second he wanted to do it.

He wanted to get up and leave. Write her a note explaining so much of the guilt and fear that ripped through his chest. He wouldn't tell her that he loved her...that would be too hard. But he could do something better for her, he could save her from his life of misery.

She would go back to Al and her grandmother...maybe his brother could make her happy. They deserved happiness right?

"Stay."

Ed's eyes flickered to meet the blue that was resting on his chest.

"I can see it Ed...I can see that same look on your face."

Ed turned his head quickly, how could he lie to her now. "I should have never brought you."

Winry bit back a cry. She was hardly weak, but he was breaking her heart.

* * *

Sorry school has been taking up so much of my time

I will update soon

I promise

Amy

* * *


End file.
